Short-Fic - Nunca Mais Só
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Ele estava cansado de andar sozinho. Entre o seu mundo e o dos humanos ele nunca encontrou alguém. Nunca até agora. O cheiro mais doce do mundo o levou até ela. Sua nova obsessão. E preso a um desejo que ele nem conhecia ele a seguia por toda parte. Afinal ele estava decidido a nunca mais ser só.
1. Prologo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Uma rajada de vento.

Somente isso foi o suficiente, para ela entrar em minha vida. Isso foi o suficiente para eu querê-la por toda minha existência.

Eu já necessitava dela, do cheiro dela que cantava para mim, de ver suas bochechas corarem, quando ficava envergonhada, do seu sorriso que fazia meu coração disparar, mesmo que isso seja impossível, até sua falta de coordenação motora era adorável.

Mais será que ela iria me querer? Essa era à pergunta que me atormentava, toda vez que eu a via.

Era lógico, que não. Quem em sã consciência iria querer alguém, que te persegue, como um maníaco espreitando nas sombras.

Sim, foi isso que me tornei um maníaco, sempre espreitando, sempre vigiando. Sabendo cada detalhe sobre sua possível vítima, como um assassino profissional, que tem que conhecer seu alvo.

E lá estava eu mais um dia, espreitando nas sombras, como o maníaco obsessivo que me tornei. Só para ficar perto dela sem o receio de ser rejeitado, pois se fosse não poderia suportar.

Por que ela me rejeitaria?

Era óbvio que se ela soubesse que eu lhe dedicava um profundo e obsessivo amor, ela me repugnaria. Mais não era esse meu pior medo.

Ela me repugnaria me desprezaria, pelo simples fato de ser quem eu sou afinal quem poderia amar um ser sem alma.

Quem amaria um vampiro?

* * *

 **N/A: Oiee povo pervo**

 **Então postando, ou melhor, repostando essa fic, pq uma leitora me pediu**

 **Como ela ja ta finalizada, vai ser um capítulo por dia OK**

 **Não vou ficar fazendo notas, só se for muitooo necessário, então vamos relembrar os velhos tempos e reler umas das minhas primeiras fics *.***


	2. Minha nova Obsessão

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Um**  
 **Minha nova Obsessão**

 **Pov. Edward  
**

Estava correndo em uma velocidade que qualquer humano ficaria assustado, mais que era muito comum para a minha espécie.

Estava com meus sentidos apurados, agora eu era simplesmente um animal. O cheiro inundou minhas narinas e o veneno inundou minha boca. Há somente a alguns metros de mim, estava um leão da montanha, ele também estava espreitando, escondido atrás das árvores pronto para atacar o servo descuidado.

Mais para meu azar e sorte do leão, o vento mudou. A rajada de vento veio da direção oposta, e trouxe consigo o cheiro mais perfeito que já senti em toda minha existência, se soubesse que existia algo assim teria passado minha existência inteira atrás dele.

O leão foi totalmente esquecido por mim, pois o cheiro me dominou de tal forma que se eu não achasse seu dono, sabia que não teria paz novamente.

Corri o mais rápido que pude naquela direção. Parei quando senti o cheiro mais próximo a mim, a uns dez passos de mim havia uma clareira.

Era grande toda coberta de uma grama verde vivo, o sol banhava toda a clareira, havia flores de diferentes cores e tipos, espalhadas por toda parte, borboletas passando, ouviam-se pássaros cantando, mais nada disso chamou minha atenção.

No centro da clareira, estava ela. A fonte do cheiro. Sobre a relva, de bruços, os pés descalços balançavam displicentes.

O vestido azul solto flutuava, sempre que a brisa batia em seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados e compridos, que caiam como cascatas em suas costas com cachos nas pontas, sua pele branca, não tanto quanto a minha, mais bem pálida, suas bochechas, levemente coradas por causa do sol, era como creme e rosas, seda sobre o vidro, perfeita e delicada.

Ela mantinha os olhos focados em um livro e mordia o lábio vez ou outra, ou sorria levemente, suas oscilações de humor eram encantadoras, me pegava sorrindo e me perguntando o que ela estava lendo.

Tentei ler sua mente, para ver o que tal anjo pensava mais por mais que me esforçasse o único som que ouvia era sua respiração e seu coração invadindo todo o local com o som das batidas ritmadas.

Uma brisa passou por ela bagunçando seus cabelos e trouxe o cheiro maravilhoso em minha direção. Minha boca salivou. O cheiro perfeito me atingiu como uma bola, minha vista escureceu.

Inconsciente do que fazia me vi indo em sua direção, queria sentir seu sabor. Mas mais do que tudo queria tocá-la, acariciar suas bochechas rosadas será que elas eram tão macias quanto pareciam de longe.

Mas assim que entrei na clareira o sol bateu em minha pele, e minha mente percebeu o que eu estava preste a fazer. Foi como um sinal me lembrando o que eu era, e que ela se assustaria ou correria de mim, não poderia suportar a rejeição, não a dela, corri para longe dela e resignei-me a observá-la.

Passados alguns segundos ela pendeu a cabeça, e virou em minha direção, ela não podia me ver, mais eu podia ver seus olhos, ainda não os tinha visto, eram castanhos. Não. Eles eram como chocolate derretido, era como se eu pudesse ver sua alma por eles, eles eram reveladores.

Estava ficando tarde, me perguntava, se ela não tinha receio de andar pela floresta tão tarde, uma rajada de vento mais forte veio em sua direção a fazendo estremecer.

Ela balançou os cabelos, e deu um longo suspiro, se levantando em seguida. Passou as mãos sobre o vestido tirando as folhas, que estavam presas, o vento balançava seus cabelos os deixando bagunçados e com um ar selvagem.

Ao seu lado havia uma mochila, ela colocou o livro lá, e tirou de dentro um par de meias e os tênis, os calçando em seguida.

Ela saiu caminhando para fora da clareira, resolvi segui-la queria saber onde minha mais nova obsessão morava. Ela caminhava sempre olhando atentamente para o chão, muito concentrada, chegava a ser engraçado, era como se tivesse medo de cair a qualquer momento.

Ela caminhou por um bom tempo, até chegar à estrada, já estava ficando escuro. No final da estrada, estava estacionada uma velha caminhonete vermelha, meio enferrujada, ela seguiu em direção ao carro mexeu na sua mochila, tirando as chaves.

Ela entrou acariciou o painel e deu um sorriso, quando ligou a caminhonete fazendo um barulho estrondoso, continuei seguindo-a a pé, minha velocidade veio a calhar, não que eu tivesse problemas em segui-la já que sua caminhonete era muito lenta.

Ela dirigiu por cerca de uma hora, ate estacionar em frente a uma casa pequena, de dois andares, rústica, me perguntava de quem era a casa, estava a pouco tempo em Forks, ainda não conhecia todos seus habitantes mesmo sendo poucos.

Minha pergunta foi logo respondida , quando uma viatura, estacionou do lado, da picape dela, essa era a casa do chefe de policia Charlie Swan, ouviu dizer que ele tinha uma filha, mais ela não mora com ele.

De onde eu estava mesmo sendo longe, conseguia ouvi-los muito bem. Essa era outra, vantagem da minha espécie. Super audição, pensando bem nem sempre era uma vantagem.

Pensei lembrando de o porquê eu estar aqui, e não com a minha família. A voz dela me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Era a primeira vez que ouvia sua voz, era doce e baixa.

\- Oi pai.

\- Bella, você esta chegando só agora. – ele parecia reprovar sua atitude, eu também a reprovaria, ela não sabe como é perigosa a floresta.

Então esse era o nome do meu anjo, Bella. Sorri para mim mesmo, Bella combinava com ela, de fato ela era bela.

Tentei me concentrar nos pensamentos do pai dela. Eles não eram silenciosos como os dela.

"Essa menina ainda vai acabar se perdendo na floresta" – pensou o pai dela reprovando sua atitude.

\- Pai, era meu último dia, não pude resistir e fiquei mais um pouco.

\- Esta bem, mais da próxima vez chame alguém para ir contigo. - ela fez uma careta.

\- Quem o Jake? - ela disse fazendo uma careta. Não gostei desse Jake, será que era um namorado?

\- É, e porque não. - ela revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

\- Pai ele é um chato, fica me paquerando, sem contar, que eu queria ler e ele só iria me atrapalhar e reclamar o tempo todo. – suspirei aliviado, mais ao mesmo tempo sem entender o por que. Como se eu tivesse alguma chance de me colocar entre seus afetos.

-Ok, ok não vou mais insistir, vamos entrar que já esta tarde você tem que arrumar muitas coisas ainda.

-Não pai, falta pouco, a maioria já esta na mala – eles conversavam indo em direção a casa.

-Vai levar – seu pai disse apontado para a picape.

-Não, guarde-a para mim, vou precisar para ir à escola sem contar que ela não combina muito com Phoenix - o chefe deu de ombros.

Eles entraram na casa ainda conversando, e comentando sobre a viagem.

Ela iria para Phoenix, parece ate que o destino quer me afastar dela, uma das cidades mais ensolaradas, e a minha obsessão, mora lá. O que fazer, parece obvio não é, deixar pra lá e seguir a vida.

Como se eu fosse, esse tipo de pessoa, era lógico que eu iria atrás dela. Por alguma razão, sentia necessidade por seu cheiro, se eu não fosse tão controlado, a teria atacado na clareira, mais meu pai me ensinou muito bem.

Matei pouco em minha vazia existência, só quem eu achava que merecia morrer. Não me acho um Deus nem coisa do tipo, mas se você ouve alguém planejando um assassinato, você interfere não é?

E andando sozinho como eu ando e podendo ler a mente das pessoas sempre acabo ouvindo algum sujeito mal intencionado.

Bom, eu só interfiro se o sujeito tem o azar de cruzar meu caminho. Não vejo outra opção a não ser livrar o mundo de tipinhos que existem por ai.

Minha família sempre foi contra meus hábitos, meu pai, ou melhor, meu criador Carlisle, preferia que eu só seguisse a dieta vegetariana dele. Eu sigo afinal me alimento de animais também.

Mais isso não vem ao caso, me mudei justamente por isso, eu não quero mudar. Eu acho certo livrar o mundo de monstros. Não que eu não seja um, mais é fato que eu tenho muito mais consciência que eles.

É lógico que esse não foi o único motivo, para abandoná-los. Havia os casais, era meio desconfortável viver, em uma casa com três casais. Vivendo seus amores e você ficar segurando vela.

Sem contar os pensamentos, gritando em sua cabeça. Às vezes a solidão parece mais confortável. Principalmente quando eles se trancavam nos quartos, não era nada agradável ser um leitor de mente nessas horas.

Não que eu não amasse meus irmãos, estava feliz por eles. Jasper e Alice eram perfeitos junto um amor intenso e profundo vivia no mundo deles. Rosalie e Emmett, o amor deles era mais físico, mais ainda sim eram importante um para o outro.

E tinha Esme e Carlisle, meus pais, queria ter um amor como o deles. Carlisle tinha uma devoção por Esme que chegava a brilhar em seus olhos, era lindo vê-los juntos, mais desconfortável se você é sozinho.

Se você nunca encontra o amor, fica insuportável viver no meio de tanta felicidade. Já conheci tantas mulheres belas e fascinantes. Mulheres que por causa da nossa condição, fariam qualquer homem se rastejarem aos seus pés.

Mais eu nunca senti nada por nenhuma delas. E foi essa menina que despertou alguma curiosidade em mim, com sua beleza frágil e mente silenciosa.

Somente ela fez meu coração a muito morto bater novamente, com algum tipo de esperança.

Nunca havia reparado nas humanas antes, elas para mim eram todas iguais. Nem seu cheiro era tão intenso quanto o dela, mais ela... Bella. Ah Bella, ela me inebriava, meus pensamentos não eram mais coerentes.

Ela tirava minha razão, já estava virando uma necessidade ficar perto dela, era como respirar.

Minha Bella já estava dormindo. Queria chegar mais perto dela, ainda sentia necessidade, de tocar seu rosto para sentir sua pele sobre meus dedos. Esgueirei-me até a janela no segundo andar escalando ate lá, seria fácil entrar na casa e achar seu quarto.

Escalei a janela, meu queixo caiu, era muita sorte a janela dava justamente em seu quarto. Ela dormindo era melhor ainda, sua respiração calma, seu batimentos pareciam cantar pra mim, seu quarto tinha seu cheiro de modo tão concentrado!

Minha Bella. A cada minuto era melhor ainda estar perto dela, tive que forçar um pouco a janela para me dar espaço pra entrar. Seu quarto era bagunçado, mais não sujo, seu cheiro era mais concentrado.

Tinha seus livros no chão, um computador velho, em uma cômoda no canto, um guarda roupa antigo, e sua cama de solteiro, e uma cadeira de balanço no canto.

Ela deitava encolhida por causa do frio. A mim não incomodava, mais a ela devia estar desagradável, puxei sua coberta que estava nos pés, para cima a cobrindo.

Queria ver seus CDs e livros, saber do que ela gostava saber o que ela lia na clareira, mas achei melhor não mexer em nada, afinal, podia deixar alguma coisa fora do lugar.

Caminhei para perto dela, no ímpeto de tocar seu rosto, eu sabia me controlar. Como tocar uma bolha sem estourá-la, e ela nem sentiria meu toque.

-Sai. – congelei, esperando pelo grito quando ela me visse, mas para minha surpresa ela virou para o lado.

-Jake sai. – ri ao ver que seus pensamentos, eram revelados durante o sono. Podia ser melhor.

Sentei-me na cadeira de balanço, e passei a noite em seu quarto velando seu sono. Ouvindo seus resmungos, ou seus chamados pela sua mãe. Só sai quando os primeiros raios de sol adentravam a janela.

Que coisa, sol em Forks de novo! Vim para esse lugar justamente por raramente ter sol. E nos momentos em que mais espero por chuva, faz sol. Parece ate um sinal, para me afastar dela.

Primeiro esta sol quando a conheço. E ela mora em uma cidade ensolarada. O destino parece conspirar contra mim, azar o dele, afinal nunca acreditei em destino mesmo.

Sai de seu quarto, mas fiquei na floresta observando. Ela se levantou se arrumou e começou a arrumar as malas, seu pai lhe disse que só tinham três horas ate seu vôo para Phoenix, tempo suficiente.

Fui para minha casa, ela ficava nos limites de Forks, era grande. Por fora tinha a aparência de velha, para manter os curiosos longe, por dentro era arrumada e confortável. Se eu fosse humano não teria do que reclamar.

Peguei minha mala e coloquei minhas roupas, dinheiro e passaporte, tudo que precisaria. Afinal já tinha me decidido, iria para Phoenix. Não podia deixar minha Bella sem mim, mesmo ela não sabendo da minha existência, me sentia no dever de cuidar dela.

Ainda tinha tempo resolvi ir para o aeroporto em Port Angeles, compraria minha passagem, e esperaria por ela do aeroporto de Phoenix. Teria que esperar escurecer, e buscar pelo seu cheiro o que não seria difícil, seu cheiro já fazia parte de mim.

Passou uma hora desde que chegara, vi a viatura de seu pai, eles desceram e se despediram elas lhe deu um beijo e um abraço, ambos pareceram desconfortáveis com o contato físico.

Ela seguiu para o portão de embarque, e ficou na sala de espera, eu estava a uma duas fileiras dela, de frente para ela. Estava de óculos escuros e a olhava fixamente, por sorte ela parecia distraída e não me notou. Mais será que foi sorte? Eu queria que ela me notasse?

Embarcamos no mesmo vôo e não a vi mais, seu cheiro estava no avião forte, me entorpecendo, pousamos em Phoenix o sol estava forte, tive que ficar no aeroporto até o anoitecer. Assim que tive chance segui para um hotel.

Quando passou da meia noite, e já era seguro, voltei ao aeroporto para seguir seu rastro. Embora já tivesse passado muito tempo, seu cheiro ainda era fácil de rastrear, achei sua casa, ela morava com a mãe.

Nos meses que se seguiram fiquei em Phoenix, sempre nas sombras, a observar minha Bella. Descobri muito sobre ela, ela era muito responsável, afinal era ela quem cuidava da mãe.

Também descobri o nome da mãe dela, Renée, ela era uma criança grande, Bella se sentia responsável por ela, mais isso ia mudar. Sua mãe iria se casar com Phil, o namorado, e ela parecia gostar dele, mas não queria atrapalhar a vida de recém casada de sua mãe.

Ela havia decidido morar em Forks, dizia que seu pai precisava dela, e que sua mãe precisava aproveitar um tempo sozinha com Phil. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, ela se sentia um estorvo para sua mãe, por isso havia decidido ir.

Sua mãe tentou convencê-la do contrário, mais ela era cabeça dura e já estava decidida. Nada a faria mudar de idéia. Ela se sacrificaria, ela era uma mártir, mas escondia seu sofrimento, não queria platéia para seus problemas.

E assim seguiram seis meses em Phoenix, ela terminou a escola, ajudou sua mãe como pôde, e se preparou para mudar definitivamente para Forks.

Eu estava aliviado, viver em Phoenix, foi um inferno, só podia sair à noite, havia muito barulho. Os pensamentos mesquinhos e nada agradáveis a minha volta, o que me incomodava imensamente, sem falar que para caçar, tinha que sair para longe dela.

Mais finalmente iríamos embora, de volta para Forks, ela não parecia muito feliz. Mas eu ia cuidar dela, já tinha resolvido conhecê-la, queria Bella na minha vida.

Esses meses, só me fez ter certeza. Eu amava Bella, todas as noites em que entrei em seu quarto. Olhava suas coisas. Aprendi seus trejeitos, e entendi por que ela era tão precavida, afinal ela era um desastre ambulante, dava dois passos e já tropeçava.

Teve vezes em que não pude segurar a risada de seus tombos, e ela pareceu me ouvir, pois sempre olhava em minha direção. Mais depois de alguns minutos, balançava os cabelos e achava que era coisa da sua imaginação. Sem contar às vezes em que quase ia até lá para ajudá-la, mas eu tinha que me conter.

Finalmente chegara o dia da mudança. Ela já estava se despedindo da sua mãe, e de Phil. Sua mãe não queria deixá-la ir, mas Bella estava decidida.

-Mãe eu vou ficar bem, nos falaremos todos os dias.

-Tem certeza, já sabe se quiser voltar eu vou estar aqui.

-Ok mãe, não se preocupe nos falaremos sempre.

Elas se abraçaram de novo e Bella embarcou, peguei o mesmo vôo que ela, mais em classes iguais dessa vez. Queria que ela me visse, conseguiu até uma cadeira ao lado da sua.

Nada que o meu charme não conseguisse, mas Bella não falou comigo a viagem toda. E eu não sabia o que dizer. Toda vez que ela me pegava olhando para ela, ela corava e eu não podia deixar de sorrir, o que a fazia corar ainda mais.

Fiquei assim a viagem toda, afinal eu estava tão perto dela, quase podia tocá-la. Tinha que segurar minhas mãos fortemente na cadeira para não acariciar suas encantadoras bochechas coradas.

Finalmente o avião pousou, ela começou a se preparar para descer, e eu continuava a encará-la. Antes de se levantar ela virou seu rosto em minha direção, não pude evitar dar um meio sorriso para ela, na mesma hora suas bochechas coraram, e sua respiração falhou.

-Isso foi interessante – acabei dizendo em voz alta, ela acordou do transe em que estava e me olhou confusa.

\- Quem sabe não nos vemos por ai. - pisquei para ela e sai apressadamente do avião.

Pude ver que ela ficou alguns minutos meio abobada com minhas palavras, fiquei me perguntando o porquê será que eu a assustei.

Finalmente, em Forks, agora Bella não me escaparia, eu entraria em sua vida e ela seria minha, pois eu já era dela desde a primeira vez que a vi.


	3. Entrando na vida dela

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Dois**  
 **Entrando na vida dela**

 **Pov. Edward**

Finalmente em casa, já fazia seis meses que estávamos fora, e a primeira coisa a fazer era caçar. Preciso de um leão da montanha, ou pelo menos um urso. Minha sede, já estava descontrolada, daqui a pouco atacaria minha Bella e isso seria imperdoável.

Segui para a floresta, era bom poder caçar de dia, estava cansado de só poder sair à noite, estava me sentindo como um vampiro dos filmes de terror. Voltar para casa era bom também. Sentia falta da liberdade de poder andar a vontade durante o dia. Em Phoenix vivia no quarto de hotel. Literalmente um filme de terror.

Era a primeira semana de Bella em casa. As aulas só começariam semana que vem. E eu estava ansioso para falar com ela. Já tinha arquitetado meu plano para entrar em sua vida. Esperava nunca mais ter que fazer isso de novo, mas por ela eu voltaria ao pior lugar do mundo. A escola. Mais precisamente ao ensino Médio!

Matriculei-me na escola de Forks, e o burburinho sobre o novo morador de Forks já começou a se espalhar. Eu só tive que arranjar um motivo para estar sem meus pais.

Não que um velho de 107 anos precisasse de pais. Mais eu aparentava só 17 afinal. 17 eternamente, era meio deprimente. Esme sempre achou que Carlisle cometeu um erro me transformando, pois eu era muito jovem na época.

Suspirei afastando esses pensamentos. Agora nada mudaria. Para todos, eu era emancipado. Vivia sozinho, e precisava de um tempo em uma cidade calma. Os motivos havia milhões de possibilidades. Tinha que admitir. Os humanos são muito criativos.

Deixei os assuntos resolvidos e fui atrás da minha garota. Odiava ficar tanto tempo longe dela. Assim como em Phoenix eu a seguia. Só que agora é mais fácil.

Era sábado de manhã, assim que a claridade começou a entrar pela janela sai de seu quarto. Mesmo sendo sábado Bella sempre acordava cedo. Seu pai havia saído para pescar, parecia ser um tipo de hábito que ele tinha.

Ela aproveitando a tranqüilidade, resolveu arrumar seu quarto e algumas coisas na casa. Assim que acabou ela resolveu fazer um passeio, vi arrumando em sua mochila, uma manta e alguns livros.

O tempo hoje, não estava sol mais também, não chovia. Ela estava usando uma calça jeans, e uma camiseta preta colocou seu casaco de chuva no braço e foi em direção à porta, trancou a casa e foi para sua picape barulhenta.

Ela fez o caminho da clareira tão conhecido por ela, e que acabou virando um dos meus lugares favoritos em Forks. Estacionou o carro no final da estrada, o trancou e seguiu para a floresta.

Ela começou sua árdua caminhada sempre olhando para o chão, me perguntava se ela lembrava o caminho? Afinal fazia meses desde a última vez.

Depois de duas horas de caminhada, ela finalmente chegou. E pensar que era só eu colocá-la em minhas costas e estaríamos aqui em cinco minutos. Por causa da época do ano as flores não estavam abertas e os passarinhos estavam escondidos, mas ainda sim o lugar era magnífico e trazia calma e tranqüilidade.

Bella abriu sua mochila, tirando a manta e a jogou no chão, deitando logo em seguida. Pegou um de seus livros e folheava as páginas, talvez quisesse achar a página que estava.

Ela deu um suspiro cansado, percebi que a chuva a incomodava, ela demorava a dormir. Ela parecia muito cansada, tanto que desistiu de ler colocou o livro de volta na mochila. Colocou o braço sobre os olhos, e aos poucos sua respiração ficou uniforme e seus batimentos se acalmaram, ela havia adormecido.

Aguardei alguns minutos para ter certeza que ela dormia, será que ela acordaria se eu chegasse um pouquinho mais perto. Inconscientemente, comecei a me aproximar dela, queria tanto tocá-la, sentir sua pele sobre meus dedos, parecia ser tão quente.

Não percebi como cheguei aqui, mais já estava ao lado dela. De joelhos já sentia o calor que seu corpo emanava, era bom reconfortante, aspirei o ar deixando seu cheiro me invadir, estar perto dela e isso era melhor que só observá-la.

Sem poder mais me conter, com as pontas dos dedos acariciei seus lábios rosados e suas bochechas coradas, sua pele era como seda sobre vidro, era delicada, parecia que iria quebrar com meu toque de aço. Mais nesse simples gesto de tocá-la já me sentia encorajado a ficar mais perto dela.

Suas bochechas estavam quentes, mas deixei passar esse fato, pois meus pensamentos me levaram para seus lábios. Queria tocá-los com os meus. Sentir seu gosto. Seu hálito, quente batia em meu rosto, como uma caricia.

Fechei os olhos para melhor apreciar, essa proximidade com minha Bella. Senti seus batimentos se intensificando e sua respiração, parecia faltar. Abri meus olhos assustado, e dei de cara com aqueles chocolates derretidos que são seus olhos me fitando com curiosidade.

Engoli em seco, fui pego no flagra o que faria agora, o que um maníaco faz quando sua obsessão te descobre? A mata vai para o mais longe possível. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sua voz baixinha.

\- Olá – ela mordia o lábio inferior, esperando minha resposta.

\- Oi – meu cérebro trabalhava em milhões de possibilidades, que explicassem, por que eu estava debruçado sobre ela. Dei a que me pareceu mais cabível possível. – Eu estava perdido na floresta, e a vi deitada, achei que estivesse machucada.

\- Oh, ok – ela estava muito corada será que era por me ter tão perto.

\- Então você, esta bem? – dei um meio sorriso para ela.

Bella continuava com cara de boba, seu coração batia rápido, seu olhos estavam desfocados, e ela parecia não conseguir respirar. O que me fez lembrar que ainda estava sobre ela, me levantei rapidamente dando espaço para ela se levantar, quebrando assim nossa troca de olhares.

\- Moça? – ela piscou algumas vezes, mais enfim se virou para mim com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

\- Sim, eu só estava relaxando.

\- Ok, então. Você me é familiar já nos vimos antes? - ela ficou mais corada que antes o que me fez sorrir ainda mais. – Do avião não é. - ela assentiu corando mais.

Estendi minha mão para ajudá-la a levantar, ela aceitou. Quando nossa pele se tocara senti um choque elétrico passar por todo meu corpo, sem soltar sua mão me apresentei para ela.

\- Me chamo Edward, e você?

\- Bella – ela disse em um sussurro.

\- Bella, você sabe como chegar ate a estrada?

\- Sei, eu já estava indo mesmo, eu te mostro o caminho Edward.

-Bom – continuava sorrindo como um bobo, finalmente eu podia dizer seu nome em voz alta, e era bom ouvi-la dizer o meu.

Com muito pesar soltei sua mão, ela começou a recolher a manta e colocou na mochila, seguimos para fora da clareira. Não era assim que planejei nos conhecermos, mas era ótimo poder finalmente falar com ela.

Caminhamos algum tempo em silencio, ela era tímida, então eu devia falar alguma coisa. Mas eu estava tão acostumado à só ficar olhando que, não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer. Eu devia aproveitar mais meus momentos com ela. Então me obriguei a falar algo.

\- Então Bella, esta gostando de Forks? - ela fez uma careta o que me fez sorrir.

\- Sim. Eu acho.

\- Como assim 'acho'? - passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos bagunçados, esperando sua resposta.

\- É que eu gosto... Mas para morar é diferente. Sabe uma coisa é algumas vezes você ficar alguns meses aqui nas férias, mais morar aqui o ano inteiro...

\- Você não mora aqui?

\- Agora eu moro mais antes eu só vinha nas férias.

\- Por isso conhece a floresta. – afirmei e a olhei. – Vinha muito aqui?

-Meu pai me trouxe, quando fazíamos caminhadas. Acabei gostando da clareira, mas quando está sol ela fica linda.

\- Mais hoje não está sol. Porque veio aqui?

\- Não sei. Precisava de um pouco de sossego. – ela deu de ombros.

\- E eu te atrapalhei? – perguntei preocupado e ela se apressou em negar.

\- Não se preocupe. Estava entediada, até adormeci.

\- Mesmo? Não te atrapalhei?

-Mesmo. Como eu faço para te convencer? – fiz cara de pensativo.

\- Já sei me traz aqui, quando estiver sol. - ela me deu um sorriso. Eu realmente queria vir quando estivesse sol. Mesmo que isso não fosse possível. Pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Vai ser um prazer. - ambos sorriamos um para o outro. – E você Edward, esta gostando de Forks?

\- Agora estou – admiti dando meu sorriso torto, que a fez corar fortemente. – Forks, é muito bonita, pequena mais bonita.

\- Sim é mesmo muito pequena. Já conheço a cidade toda. – ela fez uma careta, o que me fez dar uma gargalhada.

\- Quantos anos têm Bella?

\- Dezessete, e você?

\- Não adivinha?

\- Não vai me dizer? – balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Isso não é justo, eu lhe disse a minha – ela fez um biquinho, sem perceber.

\- Vamos tente adivinhar. Quem sabe você não acerta.

Ela parou de andar e eu a imitei. Ela me olhava fixamente, deu algumas voltas me olhando , olhou meu rosto como se pudesse adivinhar realmente minha idade, ela nunca imaginaria que eu tenho mais de 100 anos.

-18, talvez mais. - sorri para ela.

-Quase, tenho 17 também.

\- Você não parece ter 17. – sorri e dei de ombros. – Me diz uma coisa, você vai estudar aqui?

\- Sim. Começo segunda-feira.

\- Oh. Talvez tenhamos alguma aula juntos.

\- Espero que sim. – falei sinceramente e ela corou.

\- Hummm. Legal, e onde você mora? – ela mudou de assunto e sorri. – Porque em Forks todos aqui deviam saber de você!

-Eu moro nos limites da cidade. Eu cheguei no mesmo dia que nos vimos no avião.

\- Ah. E sua família? – dei de ombros colocando as mãos nos bolsos e voltei a andar. Ela me seguiu.

\- Eu vim só. – ela mordeu o lábio sem saber o que dizer. E sorri. Ela sorriu de volta e mudou de assunto.

-Você mora mesmo nos limites da cidade? – eu assenti confirmando – E o que faz aqui?

\- Eu disse que me perdi. – sorri para ela que me olhava incrédula

-Veio andando até aqui?

\- Sim estava entediado. E precisava de ar. Então entrei na floresta e comecei a caminhar, até te encontrar.

\- Você quer uma carona? – ela ofereceu e me fiz de desentendido.

\- Você esta de carro? – ela assentiu – Então eu aceito.

Depois de andarmos mais um pouco em silencio, finalmente chegamos à estrada. Por varias vezes a quis pegar no colo e correr. Seria tão mais rápido.

Andamos até seu carro ela entrou, e abriu a porta do carona para mim. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e fui lhe indicando o caminho, ela dirigia devagar e com cuidado sempre com os olhos fixos na estrada.

Ela não falou durante o caminho e guardei silencio. Aproveitando meus últimos momentos com ela. Seu cheiro doce estava impregnado em mim. E agora eu não era só um observador. Eu estava na vida dela. Mesmo que só um pouquinho. Sua voz me tirou de meus pensamentos.

\- Essa é sua casa? – sorri. Nem percebi que já tínhamos chegado. A mente silenciosa de Bella, sempre me distraia. Olhei para minha casa grande e assenti.

\- Sim. Ela esta meio abandonada por fora mais por dentro esta bem melhor. – me defendi, pois a casa por fora ainda não estava reformada, mais ela sorria.

\- Mas mesmo assim ela é linda.

\- Bom obrigado por ter me trazido Bella.

\- Não foi nenhum incomodo. Gostei de te conhecer – ela corou um pouco ao assumir isso.

-Eu também gostei muito de te conhecer. – falei sorrindo e sai do carro e fui ate sua janela, ela abriu com um pouco de dificuldade o que me fez rir.

-A gente se vê amanhã? – perguntei sorrindo e ela assentiu.

\- Hummm. Claro. Vai ser ótimo conhecer alguém.

\- Verdade. Eu não conheço ninguém também. Guardo um lugar pra você no almoço. – falei sorrindo, e esperando que ela aceitasse meu convite.

\- Eu vou adorar. – sorrimos e ficamos nos olhando em silencio. – Então tchau Edward.

\- Até amanhã Bella. – peguei sua mão e depositei um beijo e a senti se arrepiar com meu toque.

Bella ficou uns segundos sem reação, quando voltou a si, assentiu e dirigiu para longe da casa. Pela primeira vez, não a segui resolvi entrar em casa e fazer algo que a muito não fazia.

Sentei-me ao piano, era a primeira vez em tempos, que sentia vontade de tocar. Sempre amei a musica, mas com o passar das décadas, me sentia deprimido e tudo que tocava soava triste e melancólico.

Aos poucos larguei o piano, não tinha mais vontade de tocá-lo. Esme era a que mais se entristecia com meu comportamento, ela amava a musica. Sei que a magoava, mas me sentia deprimido só de olhá-lo.

Mesmo assim ela sempre o mandava para mim, não importava para onde eu mudava. Ele sempre vinha para minha nova casa, ela nunca perdia as esperanças em mim.

Mesmo depois de conhecer Bella, não me atrevi a tocá-lo. Fazia tantos anos, mas depois da nossa conversa, de ter tocado nela, e de ver seus sorrisos e suas bochechas rosadas dedicadas a mim.

O impulso de sentir as teclas, sobre meus dedos, foi mais forte. Bella me inspirava, e a musica que fluía por meus dedos agora, era dedicada a ela, minha musa inspiradora.

Era a primeira vez que não a seguia e comecei a ficar preocupado, milhões de perguntas fluíam por minha mente. E se ela descobrisse sobre mim? A criatura que sou.

Em algum momento ela ira perceber que não envelheço e que continuo jovem. Ela terá medo de mim? Ira fugir? Privando-me assim de sua companhia?

Mas agora já era tarde para meus temores. Ela já havia se tornado uma necessidade, ela era meu ar, a minha razão, o único motivo que explicava minha existência.


	4. O homem misterioso

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Três**

 **O homem misterioso**

 **Pov. Bella**

Achei que me mudar para Forks seria um pesadelo, que só me libertaria, quando o inferno da escola acabasse, mais nada me preparou para ele.

Em minha mente eu me amaldiçoava, por não ter falado com ele no avião, um deus grego daqueles fica me dando sorrisos, e eu fico muda?

Quando ele me disse.

"-Quem sabe não nos vemos por ai"- e piscou para mim, eu juro meu coração parou.

Nunca nem em um milhão de anos, um homem como aquele repararia em mim. Mais ele me notou. E eu como a idiota que sou não disse nada e fiquei muda.

Minha primeira semana em Forks foi parada. As aulas só começariam na segunda e eu tinha alguns dias para me organizar.

Eu estava entediada, fato! Odiava a chuva. Nas férias não parecia tão horrível, mas agora que era definitivo, às vezes me dava vontade de gritar.

Sem contar que a noite eu não conseguia dormir. Olhei para a minha mala de viagem. Eu ainda não havia a desfeito. Talvez eu esperasse que algum milagre acontecesse e eu pudesse voltar para casa. Não Bella. Você tomou uma decisão. Conviva com ela.

Outra frustração foi que sonhei com o deus grego a semana inteira. Sempre me pegava pensando nele, já estava ficando obsessiva. Nem o conhecia, nem sabia se ele gostou mesmo de mim, pode ter sido coisa da minha imaginação.

Afinal ter um homem daqueles, apaixonado por você, seria um sonho que toda mulher devia ter. Com certeza ele devia ter namorada, ele era bonito demais, para ser sozinho. Isso se não fosse um galinha, que dorme com um monte de mulheres de uma vez.

Tentei inutilmente, tirá-lo da minha cabeça o que foi impossível, meu pai estava muito feliz por eu ter vindo finalmente vir morar com ele.

Bom assim ele não notava minhas olheiras e nem meu desanimo. Minha mãe já teria notado, e me acumulando de perguntas, essa era a vantagem de morar com Charlie, ele não ficava me rondando a toda hora.

Enfim desisti de ficar na cama. Eu não iria dormir mesmo. Pelo menos era sábado. Me vesti rapidamente e fui terminar de arrumar minhas coisas.

Depois de tudo pronto eu estava sozinha e sem nada para fazer. Meu pai havia ido pescar. Eca, não sei qual é a graça. Olhei pela janela e não estava sol. Mais lembrei do único lugar que eu amava em Forks e ele parecia me chamar.

Quando era mais nova nas minhas férias Charlie sempre inventava algo para fazermos juntos. Uma coisa de pai e filha, o que era difícil, já que ele adora esportes e eu sou totalmente estabanada. Literalmente eu nasci com dois pés esquerdos.

Mais a atividade perfeita para nós foi à caminhada. Relutei muito em aceitar, mais ele acabou por me convencer, em uma das caminhadas descobrimos a clareira.

Por sorte aquele dia fazia sol. Me apaixonei de imediato pelo lugar, pelas flores silvestres de varias cores, pássaros cantando, borboletas voavam pelo espaço aberto, parecia um sonho. Se havia um lugar que era perfeito para relaxar, esse lugar era lá.

Depois disso sempre que fazia sol eu ia lá. Charlie não gostava que eu fosse sozinha, mas eu sempre gostei de ficar sozinha em momentos como esse, em que minha única companhia era um bom livro e os raios de sol, esquentando minha pele.

É claro, que o sol é raro em Forks, mas havia dias como hoje, que mesmo não estando sol, não estava chovendo. Eu precisava de um pouco de sossego, descansar um pouco da minha semana cansativa e noites mal dormidas.

Fiquei feliz por Charlie ter saído há algum tempo, e não precisar de um sermão dele sobre como é perigoso andar na floresta sozinha. Me apressei em arrumar minhas coisas. Peguei uma manta e alguns livros de minha autora favorita Jane Austin.

Peguei as chaves de minha picape, presente de meu pai, mesmo sendo velha e barulhenta, eu gostava dela, ela tinha personalidade.

Tinha um bom pedaço de estrada para chegar ate lá, mais a caminhada, mas por algum motivo me sentia ansiosa para chegar lá.

A caminhada era o mais preocupante, não tinha trilha. Mais com o passar do tempo havia decorado o caminho, sabia chegar lá, até mesmo de olhos fechados. Só não o fazia, pois era muito atrapalhada, mesmo caminhando tanto, eu ainda tinha dois pés esquerdos. Tinha que ir olhando pra o chão o caminho todo.

Só de me lembrar dos arranhões que conseguia nas caminhadas com meu pai... Não era a toa que minha mãe, sempre odiou Forks. Eu tinha apenas meses, quando ela se separou do meu pai e saiu daqui.

Cheguei à clareira, exausta, pela longa caminhada, tirei a manta da mochila, coloquei na relva me deitando logo em seguida, peguei um dos livros, mas me sentia tão cansada, que o folheava sem ver, acabei desistindo, e o jogando de volta na mochila.

Coloquei o braço sobre o rosto, quem sabe nessa calma, que sentia aqui eu não dormia um pouco. Respirei fundo tentando relaxar, já fazia alguns minutos que estava nessa mesma posição. Já podia sentir o sono chegando. Mesmo estando cansada de ficar assim, não quis me mexer e perder a posição.

Senti um toque gelado, sobre meus lábios, e bochechas, era tão leve, que parecia um leve toque de asas de borboleta. Senti que havia alguém sobre mim.

Minhas bochechas coraram de imediato havia um homem debruçado sobre mim!

Pensei em gritar, bater nele e sair correndo, mais todos meus pensamentos coerentes, se foram no momento em que notei quem era o estranho. De olhos fechados, seu rosto esculpido e belo, os cabelos acobreados e bagunçados, seu cheiro inebriante, me deixando deslumbrada.

Meus batimentos estavam a mil, minha pulsação, totalmente fora de controle, nunca pensei que fosse encontrá-lo de novo, ainda mais tão próximo.

Ele me fitava meio receoso, como se tivesse sendo pego cometendo um crime, sua proximidade, não me fazia ter coerência nenhuma, seu cheiro era tão bom, tive que usar de toda minha força, para não tocá-lo e acariciar seu rosto perfeito.

\- Olá - disse baixinho, foi à única coisa em que pensei em dizer, ele estava muito perto.

\- Oi - ele me olhava com curiosidade, com certeza imaginando o que me dizer ou o que eu estaria pensando dele.

\- Eu estava perdido na floresta, e a vi deitada, achei que estivesse machucada. – ele se apressou eu explicar.

\- Oh, ok! -ainda não conseguia ter pensamentos coerentes com ele tão perto.

\- Então você, esta bem? – agora ele devia achar que eu tinha problemas mentais, ele me deu aquele meio sorriso, que me tirava o ar.

Eu continuei sem reação, meu coração saia pela boca, não respirava e ele continuava sobre mim, o que só piorava minha falta de sanidade. Ele pareceu notar que sua proximidade, estava me causando, pois saiu de cima de mim. Quebrando assim nossa troca de olhares.

\- Moça? – eu pisquei algumas vezes, sua voz acordou-me do meu transe.

\- Sim, eu só estava relaxando.

\- Ok, então. Você me é familiar já nos vimos antes? - ele tinha que se lembrar, pelo grande sorriso que ele deu aposto que fiquei mais vermelha que no avião. - Do avião não é? - eu assenti abaixando o rosto envergonhada.

Ele estendeu sua mão para mim, a segurei de imediato, estava ansiosa, por tocá-lo, não estava preparada para a sensação de sua pele sobre a minha. Sua mão estava gelada, como se ele houvesse, enfiado no congelador, mas o choque que passou por minha pele, foi muito envolvente, era um fio elétrico correndo por toda minha pele, arrepiando os pelos da nuca.

Sem soltar nossas mãos, ele se apresentou para mim, sua voz era musical e aveludada.

\- Me chamo Edward, e você?

\- Bella – eu disse baixinho, intimidada com a voz dele.

\- Bella, você sabe como chegar até a estrada?

Depois disso, tudo foi um borrão. Caminhamos juntos até a estrada conversando. Fiquei maravilhada por saber que estudaríamos juntos. Mesmo ele não parecendo ter 17 anos. Havia algo nele que parecia ser mais maduro. Ele passaria fácil por um aluno de faculdade.

Conversamos um pouco e quando perguntei por seus pais ele pareceu desconcertado e não quis me intrometer. Mudei de assunto falando sobre sua casa. Ele devia gostar muito de andar para chegar até aqui só andando.

Quando finalmente chegamos até a picape não falamos mais. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Mesmo querendo mais do que tudo ouvir mais da sua voz. E ele parecia perdido em pensamentos e eu não queria incomodá-lo. Sem contar que ficar no carro com ele me deixou tensa.

Ele só falou em alguns momentos me dando a indicação de sua casa e quando chegamos eu fiquei embasbacada com a casa.

-Essa é sua casa? – a casa dele era linda retangular toda branca, tinha três andares parecia um pouco assombrada, mais não deixava de ser bela.

\- Sim. Ela esta meio abandonada por fora mais por dentro esta bem melhor. – ele se defendeu e sorri.

\- Mais mesmo assim ela é linda. – voltei a elogiar.

-Bom obrigada por ter me trazido Bella.

\- Não foi nenhum incomodo. Gostei de te conhecer – falei corando logo em seguida e ele sorriu e saiu do carro.

-Eu também, gostei muito de te conhecer. – ele falou fechando a porta e veio até minha janela. A abri com um pouco de dificuldade e ele sorriu. – A gente se vê amanhã?

\- Hummm. Claro. Vai ser ótimo conhecer alguém. – falei realmente animada. Ia ser bem melhor já ter algum amigo.

\- Verdade. Eu não conheço ninguém também. Guardo um lugar pra você no almoço. – ele falou sorrindo e meu coração disparou. Ele quer almoçar comigo? OMG!

\- Eu vou adorar. – sorrimos e ficamos nos olhando em silencio. – Então tchau Edward. – falei por fim.

\- Até amanhã Bella. – ele tocou em minha mão e seus lábios frios me fizeram arrepiar. E garanto que não foi de frio. Pelo contrario estava me sentindo muito quente.

Ainda nervosa sai apresada dali, antes que eu começasse a gritar. O que me fez dirigir mais devagar que nunca. Eu estava muito afetada por Edward. Como alguém que acabei de conhecer podia mexer tanto assim comigo?

Em casa Charlie assistia ao jogo, ele havia pedido pizza, para eu não ter que cozinhar no fim de semana. Comemos e conversamos um pouco, mais fui logo para meu quarto.

Fiz minha higiene, e fui dormir, sonhei com meu deus grego essa noite. Mais agora ele tinha nome "Edward" combinava com ele, com seus modos gentis, ele parecia um príncipe do século passado.

Meu único desejo agora era conhecê-lo melhor, estar com ele. Isso me deixou ansiosa para começar a escola. Poder vê-lo todo dia. Acabei dormindo e dessa vez descansei, pois minha frustração havia passado.

Eu o havia conhecido. Só esperava que ele continuasse o mesmo na escola.

Segunda veio com um temor. E se Edward fosse como aqueles garotos idiotas que são de um jeito fora da escola, e na escola totalmente diferentes? Eu não queria que ele se afastasse de mim, mas o medo de isso acontecer estava me corroendo. Depois de tomar café e me arrumar eu peguei minha picape e fui para a escola.

Cheguei atrasada, no nervosismo de ver ele de novo. Corri até a secretaria pegar meu horário. E assim que sai para o vento frio todos me olhavam. Fiz uma careta. Odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Mais aqui em Forks eu era a fofoca mais recente, todos sabiam que a filha do chefe de policia iria morar em definitivo com ele.

Eu não sabia como era o carro de Edward. Nem se ele tinha um carro. Mais mesmo assim me vi olhando em volta a procura dele.

A maioria dos carros era simples como o meu. O único diferente era um Volvo prata, mas não havia ninguém perto. Muitos me olhavam com curiosidade e suspirei colocando o cabelo no rosto e olhei meu mapa da escola, para me achar.

Achar a primeira aula foi fácil. Em cada prédio havia um numero enorme na parede. Entreguei um papel ao meu professor na esperança de que ele não me obrigasse a me apresentar.

Ele assentiu assinou o papel me devolveu e me mandou sentar. O resto das aulas foi assim. Até agora nada de Edward. Talvez ele não tivesse vindo. Já conhecia uma menina que tinha trigonometria comigo.

Ela se chamava Jéssica, eu acho. Ela era branquinha e com cabelos cor mel e baixinha. Ela parecia legal. Falava pra caramba. Eu fingia prestar atenção.

No horário do almoço ela me acompanhava até o refeitório. Na certa esperava que eu me sentasse com ela. Mais eu ainda tinha esperança.

Segui para a fila do almoço e fiquei brincando com o botão do meu zíper quando senti Jéssica ofegar. A olhei e ela suspirava. Segui seu olhar e corei. Ele me olhava e caminhava até mim.

\- Olá. – sua voz aveludada ecoou na minha cabeça e eu sorri como boba. Ele sorriu também.

\- Oi.

\- Ainda vai almoçar comigo? – ele perguntou e parecia ansioso pela resposta.

\- Claro. – continuamos nos olhando quando ouvimos um pigarro e nos viramos para Jessica que corou.

\- Hummm. A fila Bella.

\- Oh. – corei e o vi sorrir mais. Andei apressada e peguei uma fatia de pizza e um suco. Ele estava ao meu lado e quando eu ia pagar ele se adiantou. Olhei feio para ele.

\- Eu convidei. – rolei os olhos e ele segurou minha bandeja e minha mão. – Vamos.

\- Até Jessica. – falei apressada, enquanto era levada para uma mesa no fundo. Ele sorria enquanto eu atingia altos níveis de vermelhidão. Toda a escola parecia nos olhar. E Jessica ainda parecia estar parada na fila do almoço.

Quando finalmente chegamos a mesa encostada na parede eu preferi ficar de costas para os alunos e olhar para Edward que sorria. Ele me entregou a bandeja.

\- Eu te procurei quando cheguei. – ele falou apressado e sorri.

\- Eu me atrasei. – admiti corada, ainda mais quando lembrei que sonhava com ele a noite. Por isso dormi demais.

\- Hummm. Teve algum problema? – ele parecia curioso e neguei.

\- Nada demais. E como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? – ele deu de ombros e me assustei quando ele pegou minha mão que estava sobre a mesa.

\- Chato. – eu mordi o lábio e olhei nossas mãos unidas. – E o seu dia?

\- Normal. – ele franziu os lábios e o olhei confusa.

\- O que foi? – ele suspirou e seus olhos me olhavam profundamente.

\- Eu... Eu só esperava que você também tivesse ficado entediada. Sabe pelo mesmo motivo que eu. – franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- O que te deixou entediado? – ele deu um pequeno sorriso e piscou pra mim.

\- Não te ver. – corei absurdamente. Definitivamente ele não era como os outros garotos. Meu coração disparou e milhões de borboletas pareciam brigar em meu estomago.

\- Oh. Sabe meu dia estava chato até agora. – falei em um sussurro e ele riu.

\- Bom. O meu também. Até agora. Mais esta ficando cada vez melhor. – eu ri baixinho e olhei para meu prato e comecei a comer.

\- Você não vai comer? – ele deu de ombro e passou a ponta dos dedos em minhas veias do pulso.

\- Não estou com fome. – havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Como se ele soubesse de um segredo que eu não sei.

\- Ok. – comi devagar em silencio. Ele continuava me acariciando e quando terminei voltei a olhar para ele. Ele olhava para trás de mim e parecia chateado. Movi minha mão que ele estava segurando e segurei a sua chamando assim sua atenção;

\- Tudo bem? – ele piscou.

\- Claro. Então como foi sua noite? – corei de leve.

\- Boa. E a sua? – ele deu aquele sorriso enigmático de novo.

\- Muito boa. – sorri para ele e o sinal tocou nos tirando da nossa bolha. Suspirei e me levantei. Para minha surpresa ele segurou minha mão e me levou para a sala.

Tirei da minha mochila meu mapa e meu horário. Minha aula era biologia e olhei Edward que sorria.

\- Que foi?

\- Teremos aula juntos. – sorri mais diante da idéia. Iria ser ótimo.

Chegamos à sala e a maioria já estava sentado. Entregamos o papel ao professor que assinou rapidamente e nos mandou sentar em uma mesa que estava vazia.

Passamos à aula de mãos dadas e conversando baixinho. Edward fazia perguntas sobre mim. Coisas bobas, como minha cor favorita, ou meu livro. E eu acabei perguntando as mesmas para ele.

Ao final da aula ele novamente segurou minha mão e perguntou onde era minha aula. Fomo juntos até o ginásio. Quando chegamos, ele soltou minha mão e passou os dedos pela minha bochecha.

\- Posso vir aqui quando a aula terminar?

\- Ok. – ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Meu coração falhou uma batida e ele sorriu e beijou o canto da minha boca.

\- Até depois Bella. – assim que ele se afastou eu entrei meio trôpega no ginásio. Mais meu sonho acabou quando vi que eu teria educação física.

Só esperava sair viva da aula.


	5. Nosso primeiro Beijo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Quatro**

 **Nosso primeiro Beijo**

 **Pov. Edward**

Além do amor descobri outro sentimento novo para mim, o ciúme.

Como já era de se supor ela despertou muito interesse na maioria dos rapazes. O que me fez querer entrar nas salas e arrancá-la de lá e levá-la a força embora dali.

Infelizmente quando eu cheguei à escola ela ainda não havia chegado, mas assim que eu captei seu cheiro passeia a segui-la pela mente dos humanos. O que foi um tormento.

As garotas tinham pensamentos nada agradáveis. Queriam que ela fosse sua melhor amiga, popularidade instantânea por Bella ser nova na cidade.

Os garotos se viam apaixonados por ela. E sendo seus namorados e fantasias nada agradáveis de ver. Sem contar os invejosos.

O mais seguro era olhá-la pela mente dos professores. E um aluno ou outro se salvava, mas era raro achar uma mente limpa.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do intervalo. Eu corri para falar com ela. Esperando que ela ainda quisesse passar algum tempo comigo.

A alcancei rapidamente, ela ainda estava na fila comprando seu almoço. Havia uma menina ao lado dela que não parava de falar. Seus pensamentos sobre Bella não eram muito amigáveis. Na verdade ela só estava com Bella pela atenção que estava sobre ela, agora que Bella estava andando com ela.

Apressei meus passos para chegar a Bella, e a garota captou minha presença se calando na hora e chamando assim a atenção de Bella.

Ver seu sorriso para mim foi ótimo. Meu coração sempre parecia voltar a bater quando Bella me olhava, e parecia explodir quando sorria.

A mente da garota se tornou maldosa e a ignorei levando Bella para longe dela. Ficamos juntos e aproveitei para tocá-la o máximo possível. Nem meus sentimentos eu consegui esconder muito.

Era um sonho estar finalmente com ela. Eu a queria pra mim o mais rápido possível. Foi com alegria que vi que teríamos a próxima aula juntos e pude aproveitar para tirar mais informações dela. Seus gostos, tudo... E foi com alegria que vi que ela também queria me conhecer.

De mãos dadas fomos para sua próxima aula. E infelizmente eu não estava nessa,mas beijar sua pele quente foi tão prazeroso. E a promessa de que nos veríamos depois fez meu coração cantar.

A minha ultima aula estava um tédio. Eu sabia espanhol fluentemente. E a professora pareceu perceber. Pois me deixava em paz para olhar Bella.

Fiquei tentado a ir atrás dela varias vezes. Em Phoenix eu não podia ver suas aulas, mas nunca pensei que ela fosse tão ruim educação física.

Alguns alunos já olhavam feio para ela. Sem contar que ela estava com um galo no final da aula. Assim que o sinal bateu fui o mais rápido possível para lá. E ao me encostar na parede em frente o ginásio podia ouvir a mente das meninas a minha volta.

 _"OMG! Ele é perfeito."_

 _"Ele esta com a Swan?"_

 _"De onde eles se conhecem?"_

 _"Ele podia deixar ela de lado e ficar comigo que sou muito mais bonita."_

Bloqueei o resto dos pensamentos ou ia acabar ficando com dor de cabeça. Senti o cheiro de Bella cada vez mais próximo e sorri. Mas meu sorriso morreu ao ver que ela não estava só.

 _"Ela é tão bonita."_

\- Só Bella. – a ouvi corrigir, com minha audição elevada.

\- Me chame Mike. – um garoto vinha com ela. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e algumas garotas o achavam muito bonito. Será que Bella pensava assim também?

Assim que eles saíram do ginásio ela me viu e abriu um grande sorriso. Sorri de volta, mas o garoto ainda me deixou nervoso. Eu tinha ouvido a mente dele antes. Ele estava encantado por Bella.

\- Eu tenho que ir Mike. – ela falou apressada e veio até mim. Vi o garoto olhado e sem pensar quando ela se aproximou e a puxei para meus braços.

A senti rígida contra mim e seu coração extremamente acelerado e por um segundo me desesperei. Eu estraguei tudo? Meu medo passou quando ela timidamente me abraçou de volta. Sorri e beijei sua testa onde sabia estar machucado.

Vi o garoto se afastar zangado e soltei Bella. Ela estava tão vermelha que me fez sorrir e afagar sua bochecha quente. Não falamos nada. Andamos de mãos dadas até o estacionamento.

A levei até sua picape e ficamos em silencio nos olhando. Sorri pra ela e afaguei seu rosto rosado. E me aproximei. Ela fechou os olhos e beijei o canto de sua boca.

\- Desculpe. – sussurrei pertinho e ela abriu os olhos. Corou intensamente por eu estar tão perto.

\- Pelo que? – sua voz estava baixinha e seu coração disparado. Sorri.

\- Pelo abraço.

\- Oh... Eu... Gostei. – sorri mais e meus lábios quase tocaram os dela.

\- E você gostaria que eu te beijasse? – murmurei quase beijando sua boca macia e ela ofegou. Fechou os olhos e assentiu.

Eu sorri e movi minha mão para seu pescoço subindo para sua nuca. Meu polegar roçou sua orelha e enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo. Minha outra mão estava em sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto.

\- Bella. – murmurei e ela gemeu baixinho respirando ofegante. Sorri e abaixei meu rosto colando meus lábios nos dela.

Meu corpo todo tremeu. Eu estava beijando-a. Sua boca quente e macia colada na minha, se movendo com a minha. Lambi seu lábio sentindo seu gosto e ouvi um barulho parecia seus livros caindo.

Sorri ao perceber que era isso, já que seus braços rodearam meu pescoço e a apertei mais contra mim. Ela lambeu meu lábio também e gemi.

Afastei-me um pouco e estávamos ofegantes. Ela sorria de olhos fechados e voltei a beijá-la. Dessa vez forcei um pouco e mergulhei minha língua em sua boca quente. Ela gemeu e sua língua buscou a minha. Nos abraçamos mais enquanto provávamos o gosto um do outro.

Uma buzina fez com que nos separássemos, ela estava corada e sorrindo. Olhei para aquele estraga-prazeres e era o garoto loiro. Rolei os olhos e a abracei sem beijá-la dessa vez.

\- Queria fazer isso há muito tempo. – murmurei e ela franziu o cenho.

\- Há muito tempo? – suspirei. Ela nunca poderia saber a quanto tempo eu a amo.

\- Sim. Desde o avião. – menti e ela sorriu.

\- Eu também. – eu ri.

\- Você pensou em mim? – ela corou e evitou me olhar. Sorri mais e segurei seu queixo a fazendo me encarar. – Não tenha vergonha. Confesso que você não sai da minha cabeça desde aquele dia. – e muito antes também, completei em pensamento. Ela riu.

\- Sim. Desde o avião.

\- Isso é bom. – ela sorriu mais e eu voltei a beijá-la. Ela se agarrou a mim e eu não queria solta-la nunca mais. Ela era minha.

Quando nos separamos o estacionamento já estava quase vazio e suspirei. Ela tinha que ir. Eu a ajudei a entrar no carro e combinamos de nos ver amanhã na escola.

Assim que ela se foi eu sorri com bobo e senti vontade de gritar. Minha Bella finalmente era minha de verdade. E eu não a deixaria escapar. Faria de tudo para ela me amar.

Corri para meu carro e assim que o deixei em casa fui caçar. Beijar Bella foi maravilhoso. Mas seu gosto doce me deixou sedento. Cacei a tarde toda e quando cheguei a sua casa já era noite. E ela dormia.

E com um sorriso em seus lábios. Como sempre eu velei seu sono. Na noite passada e retrasada ela havia chamado meu nome enquanto dormia e isso me deixou extasiado.

Fiquei em seu quarto até o amanhecer. E próximo à hora de sair ela começou a falar. Eu pensei que não havia nada melhor do que beija-la. Pelo menos até ela dizer as palavras, que saiam agora de seus lábios.

\- Edward. Fique sempre comigo. – ela se virou para o lado e suspirou.

\- Não me deixe. – ela estava tendo um pesadelo? Eu queria abraçá-la e dizer que nunca me afastaria. Eu não poderia.

\- Por favor, eu te amo. – congelei. Ela me ama. Meu coração parecia que ia voltar à vida a qualquer momento.

Minha Bella me ama.

Sem me conter dei um pequeno beijo em sua testa. Um leve roçar de lábios e ela se acalmou e sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

Sorri e saltei sua janela. Corri o mais rápido possível para casa. Ela me ama. Eu ainda não podia acreditar. Assim que cheguei toquei meu piano.

Ela me ama, eu agora faria de tudo para ouvi-la dizer essas palavras acordada.

O resto da semana passou rapidamente. Virou um habito meu encontrá-la em frente a sua picape e acompanhá-la a todas as suas aulas. Nossas mãos sempre entrelaçadas. O que eu mais gostava era que ela me deixava beijá-la antes de cada aula.

Almoçávamos juntos. Ela comia e eu olhava. Adorava vê-la corar, ou sorrir ou só ficar brava por que eu pagava seu almoço.

Tudo nela me fazia cada dia mais apaixonado. E a cada dia eu esperava ela dizer que me amava. Mais eu só ouvia em seus sonhos. Eu queria dizer. Mais tinha medo dela se afastar. E ela se afastar eu não podia permitir.

Eu tinha tanto e não queria perder o pouco que conquistei ao seu lado.

Na sexta feira depois de deixá-la em sua aula de trigonometria. Fui para minha aula de inglês. Assim que me sentei eu acompanhei a mente de Jessica. Ela ainda tentava ser amiga de Bella.

Mais dessa vez os pensamentos de Jessica não eram maldosos. Eram curiosos. Eu me vi preso por eles.

\- Olá Bella.

\- Oi Jess.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Hummm. Acho que sim? – Bella mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Sorri mais, a mente de Jessica era ansiosa. Queria saber se Bella e eu namorávamos.

\- Você e Edward Cullen, são namorados?

\- Oh. – Bella não respondeu de imediato e isso me desesperou. Não éramos? Achei que fossemos? – Bem, ele não pediu.

Merda! Ela estava esperando eu pedir. Por isso não me dizia que me amava. Burro, burro.

Xinguei-me e voltei a ouvir a conversa delas. Os pensamentos de Jessica voltaram a ser maldosos, mas elas não puderam voltar a falar, o professor deu inicio a aula.

 _"Se ele não pediu, ainda tenho chances_." – rolei os olhos, e vi Bella. Seu rosto estava desanimado e voltei a me xingar.

No almoço Bella não deu sinal de que a conversa com Jessica a havia incomodado. Ela parecia feliz como sempre quando estávamos de mãos dadas ou só nos conhecendo.

E na aula não tivemos chance de falar. Só voltamos a nos falar no estacionamento. Eu a levava até seu carro como sempre e nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Ela estava pensativa e suspirei parando em frente ao seu carro. A encostei na picape e ela suspirou olhando para mim. Sorri e beijei sua boca.

Como sempre beijar Bella era fantástico. Ela era quente e macia e muito receptiva. Quando separamos nossas bocas eu comecei a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço.

\- Bella.

\- Hummm? – ela gemeu quando eu suguei o lóbulo de sua orelha e voltei para seu pescoço.

\- Quero te pedir uma coisa.

\- O que?

\- Você vai dizer sim? – ela riu e lambi seu pescoço, ela suspirou agarrando meus ombros.

\- Depende. O que é?

\- Hummm. Só falo se dizer sim. – beijei sua garganta.

\- Mais e se eu não quiser? – sorri contra sua pele.

\- Você vai querer sim. – movi minha boca para seu ombro puxando um pouco sua blusa e ela suspirou.

\- Vamos Edward diga o que é? – ela perguntou em um suspiro e ri.

\- Primeiro diga sim. – ela suspirou e segurou meu rosto me impedindo de beijá-la mais.

\- Pare de me distrair. – eu ri.

\- Ok eu digo. Estava pensando. Nos não tivemos um encontro. – ela piscou confusa.

\- Encontro? – rolei os olhos e dei um beijo rápido nela.

\- É sabe. Sair pra dançar ou ir a um cinema, ou só pra jantar. – ela riu.

\- Verdade. Mais nada de dançar. – eu ri e dei outro beijo rápido nela.

\- E jantar? – ela mordeu o lábio corada.

\- Eu gostaria. – eu sorri entusiasmado e a abracei.

\- Ótimo. Amanhã? – ela assentiu sorrindo. Voltei a beijá-la.

Amanhã eu a pediria em namoro.


	6. Nosso primeiro encontro

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Cinco**

 **Nosso primeiro encontro**

 **Pov. Bella**

OMG!

Eu tinha vontade de gritar. De sair correndo e dando saltos triplos. Da pra alguém ser mais feliz. _(N/B: Com qm ela ta parecendo qndo diz q ta com vontade de gritar e pular? Kkk)_

Eu ainda tinha sonhos com seu beijo. Com seu gosto, seu cheiro, com tudo. Foi perfeito e repetir, varias e varias vezes foi melhor ainda.

Nos agíamos como namorados. Sempre juntos. Ele me levava em todas as minhas aulas e me beijava sempre para se despedir. Ele é doce e romântico. Ele é perfeito.

Mais ele não me pediu em namoro. Já fazia uma semana que essa rotina se repetia. Acompanhar até as aulas. Beijos, almoçando juntos, ele pagando meu almoço.

Parecia namoro. Mais eu não queria dizer que era e alguém dizer a ele e Edward desmentir. Eu não suportaria, pois eu estava apaixonada por ele. E só de imaginar que ele não sentia o mesmo, meu coração doía.

E hoje quando Jessica me perguntou se éramos namorados foi com tristeza que neguei. Queria tanto poder afirmar. Foi um sacrifício me segurar para não estragar nosso almoço ou a aula de biologia. Felizmente tínhamos um trabalho que nos ocupou.

Mais na saída ele me surpreendeu com o convite para nosso primeiro encontro de verdade. Senti-me nas nuvens com o pedido.

Edward fazia cada vez mais parte da minha vida. Eu sempre falava dele para minha mãe que morria de curiosidade de saber com ele era.

Eu acabei falando o nome dele em um jantar com meu pai e ele comentou sobre Edward. Disse que ele não morava com os pais. Era emancipado. Mais ninguém sabia o por quê.

Mais isso não me interessava. Eu estava mais preocupada com que roupa eu usaria agora. Edward chegaria as sete e já eram seis e quinze.

Mordi o lábio revirando meu guarda-roupa e decidi por uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de manga cumprida azul. Peguei um casaco e arrumei meu cabelo solto mesmo. Vesti meus tênis e desci para esperar Edward. Meu pai ficou me olhando e sorri para ele.

\- Vai sair? – rolei os olhos. Disse ontem para ele durante o jantar que ia sair com Edward.

\- Sim pai. Edward Cullen me convidou para sair. – repeti e ele bufou.

\- Não confio nesse garoto. Morando sozinho... – ele resmungou e rolei os olhos.

Ficamos na sala. Meu pai vendo o jogo e eu fingindo que assistia. Finalmente a campainha tocou e corri a atender. Mais Charlie foi à minha frente.

Bufei e o segui. Meu estomago parecia que ia explodir e minhas pernas estavam bambas. Não queria nem ver a reação de Charlie.

\- Comporte-se. – sussurrei antes de ele abrir a porta.

\- Boa noite. – a voz aveludada de Edward me fez estremecer.

\- Boa noite rapaz. Veio buscar Bella?

\- Sim chefe Swan. Sou Edward Cullen. – ele apertou a mão de meu pai que assentiu e olhou para mim.

\- Oi Edward.

\- Olá Bella. – ficamos nos olhando e meu pai tossiu chamando nossa atenção.

\- Bem crianças não cheguem tarde.

\- Não se preocupe chefe Swan. – falou Edward serio e sorri olhando para ele. Meu pai assentiu e beijou minha testa.

\- Está linda Bells. Divirta-se. – agradeci e sai com Edward. Assim que meu pai fechou a porta ele segurou minha mão.

\- O dia se arrastou pra você? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim e beijando minha bochecha.

\- Com certeza. – ofeguei e ele sorriu e fomos para o carro.

Ele parou para abrir a porta de seu Volvo pra mim e reparei na sua roupa. Ele estava lindo, mais perfeito do que uma estatua de Adônis, com uma camisa preta colada ao corpo e calça jeans escuras, tênis e jaqueta cinza. O cabelo bagunçado, e com aquele sorriso que minhas pernas tremerem.

Demorei alguns segundos para acordar, ele piscou pra mim, e eu devo ter corado, pois seu sorriso aumentou. Ele gesticulou com o dedo me chamando, e pisquei meio boba e corri para dentro do carro. Ele fechou a porta sorrindo e rapidamente sentou no banco do motorista e atirou o carro em direção a estrada.

Por dentro seu carro era totalmente diferente da minha picape. Os bancos de couro bege eram confortáveis, o motor silencioso ronronando, pela estrada, ele ligou o aquecedor no máximo, a musica no fundo era calma e melodiosa, e sorri ao perceber o quão familiar ela me era.

\- Clair de Lune. – perguntei reconhecendo a musica tão familiar. Fez-me lembrar de casa.

\- Gosta de Debussi?

\- Não de todas só as minhas favoritas, minha mãe colocava musica clássica para ficar tocando em casa.

Sorri ao lembrar-me de minha mãe, suas manias confusas, e gostos diferentes, ela era uma eterna criança. Ele sorria me observando.

\- Que foi?

\- Nada. – lá vinha ele com o sorriso enigmático. O que eu estava perdendo?

\- Então você é um fã de clássicos? – perguntei curiosa e ele sorriu.

\- Sim. Eu gosto de tocar. – minha curiosidade aumento.

\- Que instrumento?

\- Piano.

\- Piano, gostaria de ver isso um dia. – disse mais para mim mesma.

\- Gostaria de te mostrar.

Sorri para ele a idéia de vê-lo tocando me arrepiava ele devia ficar lindo e tão perfeito ao piano! Ele dirigia e continuamos conversando. Basicamente sobre a escola e ele perguntou um pouco sobre minha mãe.

Ele parou o carro em um restaurante italiano, La Bela Itália em Port Angeles arregalei os olhos como viemos parar em Port Angeles e eu não havia notado. Ele pareceu perceber meu choque.

\- Que foi, prefere comer em outro lugar?

\- Não, não é só que como chegamos a Port Angeles tão rápido? – ele riu.

\- Não tenho culpa se você é excessivamente distraída Bella. – ele falou divertido e mostrei a língua para ele.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso para mim, e saiu do carro. Abriu a porta do carona pra mim, e me guiou para o restaurante. Estávamos um do lado do outro e nossas mãos unidas.

Estava animada com nosso primeiro encontro quando reparei a atendente o encarando muito sugestivamente pro meu gosto. Mas ele parecia totalmente indiferente a ela. Ela colocava o cabelo tingido de loiro atrás da orelha de modo sedutor, mais Edward parecia nem notá-la.

\- Uma mesa, por favor. – ele pediu educadamente ainda me olhando.

\- Por aqui.

Ela nos indicou uma mesa grande bem no meio do restaurante, eu já estava me sentando mais Edward, me segurou pelo ombro.

\- Poderia ser uma com mais privacidade.

Tanto eu quanto a atendente, estávamos com cara de boba, nunca havia visto alguém rejeitar uma mesa antes só em filmes antigos.

\- Claro Senhor, me sigam, por favor. – a mulher parecia descontente. Eu ao contrario estava quicando de alegria. E voltou a segurar minha mão.

Edward levou minha mão aos lábios e corei. O que pareceu deixar a atendente, meio chateada. Bem feito! Ela nos indicou uma mesa mais ao fundo, era mais privativo e de dois lugares.

Sentamo-nos, e ela nos entregou o cardápio, ele ficava me olhando, de modo constrangedor, eu não conseguia evitar o rubor em meu rosto.

-Um garçom já virá pegar seus pedidos.

Edward só assentiu sem se virar para ela, ela pareceu zangada quando marchou em direção à cozinha.

\- Ela ficou zangada. – ele franziu a testa, minha voz parecia te-lo acordado de uma linha de pensamento muito importante. – A atendente. -continuei falando.

\- Mesmo? Porque ela estaria zangada? – Edward às vezes parecia alheio ao resto do mundo. Ele não via como as mulheres ficavam perto dele?

\- Oras por você a ter ignorado completamente.

\- Não foi minha culpa. – agora eu franzi a testa. – Como eu posso reparar nela tendo você como minha companhia.

Agora eu devia parecer um tomate de tão vermelha, meu rosto estava muito quente desviei os olhos dos dele imediatamente.

A garçonete apareceu nos interrompendo, a agradeci mentalmente, mais logo mudei de idéia ao vê-la, jogando charme para cima de Edward. Ela era mais bonita que a outra e parecia ser mais velha do que eu, parecia ter mais ou menos uns 20, mas ele a ignorou do mesmo modo.

\- O que deseja? – ele olhou para mim, pois a garçonete me ignorou totalmente.

\- Uma coca.

\- Duas cocas. Bella o que vai querer?

-Ravióli de cogumelos – pedi a primeira coisa que vi no cardápio.

\- E para o Senhor?

\- Nada pra mim. - ele deu um sorriso para garçonete e voltou a ignorá-la.

\- Já trago seu pedido. - ela saiu meio zonza em direção à cozinha, totalmente deslumbrada.

\- Você não devia fazer essas coisas.

\- O que? – ele pareceu confuso com minha acusação.

\- Deslumbrar as pessoas desse jeito. Não é justo.

-Eu deslumbro as pessoas – eu assenti sem olhar em seus olhos – Eu deslumbro você? – a pergunta me pegou de surpresa e quando olhei seus olhos admiti sem pestanejar.

\- Todas às vezes. – ele pareceu muito satisfeito com minha afirmação.

\- Não vejo porque de você estar tão alegrinho. – resmunguei e ele sorriu mais.

\- Se eu deslumbro você. Para mim, meu dia está ganho. – eu não pude evitar sorrir para ele, Edward me deu aquele sorriso torto de novo. E tentei mudar de assunto.

\- Pra que você me convidou para comer se não ia comer nada. – ele deu de ombros

\- Eu precisava de um motivo para sairmos hoje.

\- Por quê? – ele ia falar mais a garçonete voltou com meu jantar, me serviu e virou as costas pra mim e voltou-se para Edward.

-Mudou de idéia, não a nada que possa trazer para você? – podia ver o duplo sentido nas palavras dela, mais para meu contentamento Edward a ignorou negando.

Ela saiu frustrada, em direção a cozinha. Não contive o sorriso que se pronunciava em meus lábios. Comi com Edward me fazendo mais perguntas e corei em algumas.

Ele queria saber sobre a minha vida amorosa. Foi constrangedor confessar que nunca tive uma. Mas fiquei surpresa quando ele me confessou que nunca teve uma também.

Lógico que não acreditei. Mais ele se limitou a sorrir e dar de ombros. Quando terminei de comer. Ele pagou e segurou minha mão me levando pra fora.

Vimos à garçonete e a atendente do lado de fora do restaurante e elas cochichavam. E olhavam para nós. Edward para minha surpresa me prensou contra o carro e me beijou. Agarrei seus cabelos e gemi em sua boca. Quando ele se separou de mim abri os olhos e vi que ele sorria.

Ele piscou sugestivamente, e olhamos para a garçonete e atendente que pareciam que tinham tomado um choque. Eu sorri para ele, mordendo o lábio para não gritar de alegria. Toma suas dadas!

Ele me olhou por um momento e suspirou. Edward parecia nervoso e toquei seu rosto.

\- Houve algo?

\- Podemos caminhar um pouco? Antes de você ir.

\- Claro. – falei animada. Não queria que nossa noite acabasse.

Ele sorriu mais calmo e segurou minha mão e andamos em silencio. Chegamos a uma praça e Edward me levou até um banco.

\- Sei que você não acreditou quando disse que eu nunca namorei. – ele falou de repente e muito rápido.

\- Edward?

\- Espere. Mais é verdade. Por isso eu vou tentar. Mais não garanto que seja perfeito. Com certeza vou me atrapalhar. E espero não estragar tudo.

\- Ok.

\- Bella eu adoro você. Adoro seu sorriso e como você sempre faz meu coração disparar só de estar perto de mim. Adoro o fato de você ser atrapalhada, mais ainda sim charmosa e linda. – corei e abaixei o rosto, ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhar para ele. - Adoro seus olhos expressivos, e como morde o lábio quando está nervosa. Adoro toda você e cada detalhe de você e por isso... – ele suspirou.

\- Por isso?

\- Isabella Swan, quer ser minha primeira e única namorada. – eu sorri como boba e pulei em seu colo.

\- Sim, sim, sim. – ele riu e beijou minha boca. Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos.

Edward Cullen, meu namorado!

Adorava como isso soava. Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e continuei sorrindo como boba.

\- Também adoro tudo em você. – sussurrei de olhos fechados e senti seus lábios em minha testa.

Queria ter dito que o amava. Mas tive medo de afastá-lo. Eu o amo muito, mais eu prefiro ter esses momentos com ele a não ter nada.

Quando finalmente voltamos para o carro estávamos os dois com sorrisos no rosto. Voltamos para casa conversando mais sobre nós. Edward prometeu tocar seu piano para mim em breve e estava ansiosa por isso.

Eu contei que minha mãe estava curiosa para conhecê-lo e ele disse que eu podia mandar um foto dele para ela. Amei a idéia.

Mais havia um assunto do qual nos nunca falávamos. Os pais de Edward. Eu sentia muita curiosidade para saber o porquê dele morar sozinho, mas tinha medo de perguntar chateá-lo.

Quando chegamos a minha casa foi com tristeza que nos despedimos. Ele prometeu vir amanhã, quer falar com meu pai sobre o namoro.

Eu disse que era bobagem, mas Edward afirmou que foi assim que seus pais o ensinaram. Não pude contestar depois disso.

Olhei para fora do carro, estávamos em frente minha casa, a viatura de meu pai estacionada, na frente da casa, a luz de dentro acesa.

\- É tenho que ir. – falei desanimada e ele sorriu.

\- Amanhã estarei aqui.

\- Promete? – será que ele notava o desespero em minha voz? Só nos conhecíamos a uma, quase duas semanas e eu estava obcecada por Edward. Se ele soubesse... Por mim ele podia ficar no meu quarto pra sempre e nunca mais partir, eu não ia me importar, mas ele ficaria assustado.

\- É uma promessa. – ele sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar. – Boa noite namorada. – eu ri baixinho e dei um selinho nele.

\- Boa noite namorado. – ele sorriu mais e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Sai meio zonza e nos despedimos. Ele beijou a palma da minha mão e esperou eu entrar em casa antes de sair com o carro.

\- Bells. É você?

-Sim pai.

-Demoraram. Onde estava?

\- Fomos a Port Angeles jantar. Depois passeamos na praça.

\- Hummm. Que bom que se divertiu. – sorri animada.

\- Sim me diverti. Desculpa esqueci seu jantar. – falei de repente. Estava tão ansiosa pelo encontro que nem lembrei.

\- Não ligue para isso Bells, eu pedi uma pizza. Eu já me cuidava antes de você vir morar aqui sabia.

Revirei os olhos, como se comer pizza e fast-food todo dia fosse se cuidar.

\- Estou cansada, vou para meu quarto. Boa noite pai.

\- Tudo bem Bells, boa noite.

Subi para meu quarto peguei meu pijama e fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, penteei os cabelos e fui me deitar.

Afundei nos travesseiros, e adormeci rápido, e sonhei com meu Edward. Meu namorado agora. Sonhei com seus beijos e seu toque frio. E com ele me tocando, pois a sua pele fria, em contato com a minha era a melhor sensação que já experimentei.


	7. Eu sou um Monstro

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Seis**

 **Eu sou um Monstro**

 **Pov. Edward**

Eu estava nas nuvens. Literalmente flutuando. Meu coração parecia quente. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse existir tal felicidade.

Saber que Bella era minha namorada era tão bom, era libertador. Antes eu era uma sombra em sua vida e agora eu era uma parte importante de seu mundo.

Mais ela ainda não disse que me ama. E talvez se souber a verdade nunca venha a me amar. Afastei meus pensamentos desanimadores e voltei a olhar para seu rosto adormecido.

Ela estava linda e agora era minha. E eu faria de tudo para ser perfeito para ela. Sorri ao lembrar do nosso encontro.

Havia tantas coisas que eu ainda não sabia sobre ela. No carro acabei descobrindo que ela gostava de Debussi assim como eu. Era bom saber que tínhamos coisas em comum. E a cada dia descobria mais coisas sobre ela.

Coisas que eu não podia perguntar quando só a olhava. Agora ela me conta o que eu nunca poderia saber. E me sinto agradecido por cada momento.

Dirigi para Port Angeles enquanto falávamos. Conhecendo-nos cada vez mais. Eu ainda não havia falado sobre meus pais.

Mais não sabia como começar. Podia contar uma mentira mais odiava mentir para ela. Já bastava o segredo que talvez nos afastaria para sempre. E eu queria aproveitar cada precioso momento que eu tinha com ela.

Ela nem notou o tempo passando e isso me fez sorrir. Ela se sentia exatamente como eu. As horas sempre voavam quando estávamos juntos.

As garçonetes irritantes me incomodaram, mas Bella parecia muito zangada com o fato delas se interessarem em mim. Ela afinal sentia ciúmes de mim. E isso era magnífico, contando como eu queria matar cada humano que chegava perto dela.

Fiquei extasiado quando ela confessou que eu a deslumbrava, se ela soubesse o efeito que causava em mim, não ficaria com vergonha.

A melhor parte foi quando ela aceitou meu pedido. Agora ela me pertencia e eu faria de tudo para merecer seu amor.

Já havia passado duas semanas desde o pedido. No domingo eu havia ido a casa dela e conhecido oficialmente seu pai. Apresentei-me como namorado de Bella. E ele aceitou bem.

Ele estava feliz por Bella ter um motivo para gostar de Forks. Eu sabia que ela sentia falta de sua mãe. Mas sabia também que minha presença na sua vida amenizava a saudades da mãe.

Na escola todos já sabiam que eu e Bella estávamos juntos. Afinal não nos desgrudávamos para nada. Consegui até mudar algumas aulas minhas para ficarmos mais tempo juntos.

Eu já demonstrava o quanto eu era obcecado por ela, mas ela não parecia se importar. E enquanto eu pudesse estar cada vez mais com ela eu ficaria.

Ficar vendo seu sono era bom, mas nada comparava a estar com ela. Ouvindo sua voz, ou recebendo um sorriso seu. Ou simplesmente tocar sua pele quente e ser correspondido.

Olhei pela janela de seu quarto e amuei era dia de sol. Desde que voltamos era a primeira vez que fazia sol em Forks. E eu não poderia ir à escola.

Liguei para Bella dizendo que estava indisposto e ela perguntou se podia vir aqui depois. Neguei. Tive que negar. Minha casa era muito aberta, ela podia acabar vendo como eu era na luz do sol.

E no mesmo instante correria de mim. Preferia perder um dia com ela. Do que todos os que estão por vir.

No carro segurei sua mão o caminho todo, ficamos tanto tempo com nossas peles se tocando, que me despedir dela, foi mais difícil do que o normal.

Mas nada me impedia de observar. Sorri e corri em direção a sua casa.

Quando cheguei Bella arrumava sua mochila e mordia o lábio. Ela parecia nervosa. Olhei em volta e ela estava sozinha.

Os únicos humanos eram os vizinhos, mas estes moravam longe. Bella ainda estava nervosa, mas sorrindo correu para a picape e me surpreendi quando em vez da escola ela seguiu para outro lugar.

Sorri ao perceber que ela iria para a clareira. Segui de longe sua picape barulhenta, ate chegar ao final da estrada. Ela estacionou, e começou a caminhar. Acompanhei calmamente seus passos lentos, pelo longo caminho até a clareira.

Estava tão concentrado em admirá-la, em aproveitar cada momento seguindo meu anjo, que não percebi ate ser tarde de mais.

Ela adentrou a campina ofegante, respirava o ar puro, que se sentia naquele lugar tão calmo. O sol brincava em seus cabelos e seu primeiro passo mais pra dentro da clareira chamou a atenção do predador que espreitava a menos de alguns passos dela.

Tudo aconteceu em um borrão, uma batida de seu coração foi o suficiente, eu já estava em sua frente. O leão da montanha havia saltado em direção a ela.

Suas garras bateram em meu peito de mármore, rasgando minha camiseta, e deixando minha pele brilhante à mostra eu não senti nada, mas o leão pareceu se enfurecer, ele deu um rosnado, e voltou a me atacar, minha camisa caiu no chão em pedaços.

Senti o corpo de Bella se encolher, seu coração, parecia invadir toda a clareira de tão alto. Sua respiração parecia preza na garganta. Resolvi acabar logo com isso.

Peguei o predador pela garganta, suas garras se agitavam freneticamente tentando me arranhar. Quebrei seu pescoço, seu corpo caiu mole em minhas mãos o atirei longe de nós.

Tive medo de virar para Bella, levei alguns minutos para me acalmar. E poder encarar o rosto de minha Bella. Assim que me senti preparado me virei para ela.

Mas eu não estava preparado. Bella estava mais pálida que o normal, quase tão pálida como eu , dei um meio sorriso para ela. Bella ofegou.

-Bella... – eu não sabia o que dizer. A vontade de chorar ficou presa em minha garganta. Estaria tudo perdido?

-C... Co... Com... Como...

-Bella...

\- Sua pele... O leão... Como... – ela falava coisas meio desconexas e eu não sabia o que fazer. Queria abraçá-la e dizer que foi tudo um sonho ruim, mas não era. Dei um passo em sua direção.

Ela deu um passo para trás se afastando de mim. Meus piores medos se concretizaram. Ela tinha medo de mim, do monstro que eu era. Estiquei minha mão para tocá-la, afagar o rosto que eu tanto amava, ela deu mais um passo para trás.

-Por favor, Bella... – implorei a ela.

Minha voz transmitia minha dor. Podia sentir um soluço prezo na garganta, um bolo se formando em meu estomago. O choro sem lagrimas.

Olhei uma ultima vez em seus olhos e não soube o que vi lá. Mais não queria ficar para ver seu desprezo. Isso eu não poderia suportar.

Achei que a dor da transformação foi a pior de minha vida, mas nada se comparava com o que estava acontecendo agora. Separar-me dela seria como perder uma parte de mim.

Meu coração estava se partindo.

Virei de costas para ela, não podia suportar sua rejeição. Não queria ver em seus olhos o que mais temia: nojo, repugnância, medo, pavor. Não sobreviveria se ela me rejeitasse.

Meu coração estava em pedaços quando ouvi um soluço dela. Então eu corri o mais rápido que pude.

Não podia mais ficar lá. Um rugido brotou de meu peito, a dor era muita. Ser rejeitado pela única a quem amei era insuportável.

E agora eu teria que partir. Ou voltar a só observar de longe.

Para sempre na escuridão. O lugar aonde eu pertencia. Eu não era humano e não merecia o amor de um. Não merecia nada.

Foi errado entrar na vida dela. Eu não tinha o direito. Mais o que fazer agora? Eu seria capaz de abandonar a única mulher que tocou meu coração. Que me fez pensar que talvez eu tivesse uma alma.

Por que só tendo alma explicaria o que eu sinto agora, mas eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. E nem queria decidir. Eu só queria esquecer que um dia eu pensei que eu era merecedor de amor.

Eu nunca fui.

E enquanto eu pensava no que fazer eu só corri. Corri para longe dela. Longe da minha vida vazia. Vazia era o que seria agora sem Bella.

E continuei correndo até a floresta era só um borrão a minha volta, mais não parei continuei correndo.


	8. Fique comigo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Sete**

 **Fique comigo**

 **Pov. Bella**

Como a perfeição podia ser alterada radicalmente?

Foi isso que aconteceu há pouco. Em um momento eu era a namorada de Edward Cullen, meu pai adorou Edward. Minha mãe estava encantada por ele e tudo estava perfeito.

E agora eu só queria acordar desse pesadelo.

Podia sentir as lagrimas descendo por meu rosto, meu anjo se fora. Chutei-me mentalmente por ter me afastado quando ele tentou me tocar, mais ao ver o leão arranhar seu peito sem nem o machucá-lo meu choque foi grande demais.

Ele devia me odiar, mais tinha que vê-lo. Pedir e implorar seu perdão. Eu nunca vi ninguém correr tão rápido. Nem deve ter me ouvido chamá-lo. Caminhei em direção a estrada, desci o caminho o mais rápido que pude caindo varias vezes.

Os arranhões em minhas mãos ardiam, mais não podia perder mais tempo. E se ele se fora para sempre, por causa da minha reação. Tinha que achá-lo, iria a sua casa, me lembrava do caminho.

Depois de horas caminhando, finalmente cheguei ate a picape. Meu estado me fez demorar mais que o normal. Tentei secar as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em cair para poder dirigir.

Forcei a picape o máximo que ela podia, não era muito. Nunca liguei para sua lentidão, sempre me pareceu perfeita, pelo menos ate agora.

-Picape idiota, mais rápido. – resmunguei e o motor reclamava, mas não diminui, passei pela ponte e cheguei à grande casa retangular toda branca.

Não havia reparado, mas ela parece mesmo abandonada. Devia ser por estar com ele da outra vez, sua presença fazia parecer tudo mais bonito. Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

Sai da picape e andei em direção a varanda, meu coração batia muito rápido. Esperava vê-lo com sua beleza desconcertante me esperando.

Bati na porta, ela se abriu sozinha. Entrei pela porta entreaberta, me assustei quando vi por dentro.

Ele tinha razão, por dentro era bem mais aconchegante, era ampla e bonita, toda branca. Havia um sofá, branco de dois lugares e um piano de calda, já podia imaginá-lo sentado tocando. A melodia se espalhando pela ampla sala.

Havia uma escada em espiral, subi chegando a um corredor longo. Havia varias portas, que davam em cômodos amplos, abri uma por uma, mas estavam todas vazias, suspirei exasperada.

A escada subia para um terceiro andar, segui para cima, encontrando outro corredor, esse era menor. Só tinha uma porta ao fundo.

Caminhei em direção a porta. Suspirei fundo e a abri, ela dava para outro quarto. Esse era maior e mais amplo, e havia mobília, um sofá no canto, tinha uma prateleira com muitos CDs, e um aparelho de som daqueles caros que se eu colocá-se as mãos com certeza quebraria.

Uma das paredes tinha uma parede de vidro, dava para ver o pequeno rio, e a floresta que se estendia por toda região.

Com certeza esse era o quarto dele, dava pra sentir seu cheiro por todo o quarto. Seu cheiro diferente, era doce e agradável, não era cheiro de perfume, era o cheiro de sua pele, tão inebriante.

Sentei-me no sofá que estava no canto e resolvi esperar. Não sairia daqui ate falar com ele, me desculpar por ter me afastado dele.

Abracei meus joelhos e esperei. As lagrimas ainda escoriam por meu rosto e eu as secava com as costas das mãos.

Suspirei e deitei no sofá fechando os olhos e rezando silenciosamente para Edward voltar. Voltar para mim.

Parecia um sonho, seu cheiro por toda parte, sentia seu toque gelado, em minhas bochechas, seu hálito doce parecia soprar em meu rosto.

Abri meus olhos na escuridão. Foi só um sonho eu havia dormido no quarto dele. Esperei por horas e ele não voltou. Meu coração parecia que ia parar, eu o fiz se afastar de mim. Eu o perdi.

Não havia ninguém a culpar alem de mim, um anjo cai na terra, e eu o faço se afastar. Suspirei e me virei para a parede de vidro a floresta de noite era tão assustadora.

Senti um calafrio passar por meus braços e me encolhi, estava só de camiseta, esqueci meu casaco na picape. Era melhor ir para casa, ele devia ter ido embora e se afastado de mim para sempre. Somente teria a lembrança de seu belo rosto.

Sentei-me no sofá, olhando em volta o quarto escuro, só a luz da lua deixava alguma luz no quarto. Respirei fundo, deixando o cheiro dele entrar em minhas narinas, apreciando a ultima lembrança do meu anjo.

Levantei e caminhei com cuidado em direção a porta, já bastava os arranhões em minhas mãos, não precisava me machucar mais.

Toquei na maçaneta, girando-a abri à porta, a luz do corredor invadindo o quarto.

-Já vai?

Meu coração deu um salto ao reconhecer a voz aveludada dele. Não fora um sonho ele estava comigo no quarto o tempo todo. Vir-me-ei em direção ao quarto.

Lá estava ele, encostado na parede. A luz da lua, refletida em sua pele pálida, seu rosto perfeito parecia sofrer. Meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo com dor em seus olhos negros.

Caminhei até ele não me importava o que ele era, não me importava que um leão arranhasse seu peito e não o machucasse, não me importava que ele fosse capaz de quebrar o pescoço do animal, com as próprias mãos.

Eu sempre soube que Edward era diferente. Desde que estávamos juntos eu havia notado como ele às vezes parecia muito rápido. E como seus olhos pareciam mudar de cor. Às vezes mais claro, ou mais escuro. E sua pele fria. Mas nada importava. Tudo o que importava era estar perto dele, sentir seu toque gelado mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse a ultima vez.

Fiquei de frente para ele apenas alguns centímetros nos separava, ele estava rígido, suas mãos em punhos, seus olhos ardiam nos meus. Seu peito nu, pois o leão havia rasgado sua camisa, ele parecia uma obra de arte talhada em uma pedra marmórea.

Estiquei minha mão, meus dedos tremiam. Será que ele era uma alucinação, será que se eu o tocá-se ele iria se evaporar?

Ofeguei quando meus dedos trêmulos tocaram sua pele gelada. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir meu toque, passei as pontas dos dedos por seu rosto perfeito e anguloso, desenhando cada detalhe das suas feições.

Inconscientemente, me aproximei mais dele. Ele abriu os olhos, percebendo que eu continuava me aproximando, não queria ficar separada dele, nem por um milímetro que fosse.

Ele continuava rígido, sem se mover. Parecia uma estátua. Perfeito e talhado em pedra, só para ser observado mais eu não queria só observar, queria tocar aquela perfeição senti-lo mais perto.

Enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço, e ele continuava parado. Os braços colados na lateral do corpo, as mãos em punhos, toquei meus lábios em seu queixo másculo.

Ele fechou os olhos de novo. Meus lábios roçavam por sua pele fria, subindo por seu queixo e bochechas, mordi de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele suspirou e senti seus braços enlaçarem minha cintura.

Suas mãos frias apertavam de leve minhas costas, minhas mãos subiram para seus cabelos bagunçados, massageava-os sentindo a textura.

Fechei os olhos quando senti seus lábios gelados em meu pescoço. Ele roçava os dentes e beijava, sua língua gelada subindo por minha pele me causando arrepios.

Abri os olhos, ele me olhava, mas não havia mais tristeza ou dor no seu olhar. Havia desejo, o mesmo que devia brilhar nos meus olhos.

Seus lábios prensaram nos meus, passei minha língua nos lábios dele experimentando o sabor. Gemi quando sua língua tocou na minha, entreabri os lábios para sua língua invadir minha boca.

Seu beijo era urgente feroz como se fossemos nos separar a qualquer momento. Mas nem por isso ele parava, sua língua travava uma batalha contra a minha.

Uma batalha que tive que me render, pois precisava respirar. Separei nossos lábios ofegantes e encostei a testa em seu peito de mármore. Podia sentir o sangue se espalhando por meu rosto.

Levantei o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele parecia mais calmo, estava ofegante também. Edward prensou seus lábios em meus cabelos. Ficamos assim alguns minutos, prensei meus lábios na curvatura de seu pescoço, podia senti-lo se arrepiar.

\- Bella se você não parar, eu não vou conseguir me refrear. – sua voz me acordou me fazendo olhar para ele.

Mais eu não queria que ele se refreasse. Eu não queria parar, queria senti-lo mais próximo. Tirei minhas mãos de seu cabelo, sem parar de olhá-lo. Separei-me dele ainda ofegante, seus braços caíram na lateral do corpo.

Tirei minha camisa, ficando só de sutiã. Ele me olhava surpreso, mas seus olhos pareciam ter recuperado o ardor de antes. Coloquei as mãos atrás das costas abrindo o feixe do sutiã, ele escorregou por meus braços.

Voltei a pressionar meu corpo no dele, minha respiração estava acelerada, minhas bochechas coradas, mas estava determinada, não o deixaria escapar de novo.

Seu peito estava nu e colado contra o meu me causava arrepios. Seus músculos não eram grandes, eram na medida certa, passei as mãos por sua barriga subindo e descendo por seu peito, ele ofegou com meu toque.

Meus dedos desceram para suas calças desabotoando-as. Abrindo o jeans, suas calças caíram deixando a mostra suas pernas musculosas e a boxer preta.

Seus braços voltaram para meu corpo, suas mãos passando pela lateral, subindo e descendo. Senti seus dedos abrirem minha calça, a senti escorregando por minhas pernas as afastei com os pés.

Voltei meus braços para seu pescoço, ele me levantou, aproximando mais nossos rostos, sua boca voltou para minha me beijando com ardor. O senti se movendo, e meu corpo deitado no sofá com ele ficando sobre mim.

Nossos lábios se separaram para eu respirar, mas seus lábios ainda estavam em minha pele. Descendo por meu pescoço, ombro, ofeguei quando senti seus lábios em meus seios.

Sua língua brincando com meu seio esquerdo, e sua mão acariciando o outro. Arquei o corpo, em direção ao dele, sua boca desceu para minha barriga, sua língua passava por toda aquela região.

Ele continuou descendo, senti seus dentes, em minha calçinha, ele a puxou com os dentes a rasgando, minha respiração estava mais acelerada ao me sentir exposta a ele.

Suas mãos passando entre minhas coxas. Ele saiu de cima de mim tirando a boxer, arregalei os olhos com o tamanho, engolindo em seco será que ele caberia em mim?

Ele sorriu para mim. Eu devia estar vermelha feito um pimentão.

Edward se deitou sobre mim, sustentando seu peso, mas sua pele fria pressionava a minha, senti seu membro entrar em mim, era grande e doeu quando ele rompeu minha virgindade.

\- Edward. – gemi seu nome. E o abracei apertado. Ele não se movia, continuava dentro de mim. Esperando eu me acostumar com ele, seus dedos frios acariciavam minhas bochechas, seus olhos, ainda ardiam nos meus.

Ficamos alguns minutos assim, continuávamos a nos encarar. Seus lábios tocavam em meu rosto, e a dor já havia passado, assenti para que ele continuasse.

Ele começou a se mover dentro de mim , subindo e descendo, vai e vem, arquei as costas nos unindo mais ainda, o prazer ia aumentando. Não conseguia evitar arranhar suas costas, o que não parecia incomodá-lo.

\- Edward... – gemia seu nome, quase um sussurro.

\- Minha Bella. – ele gemia meu nome.

Ele continuava a estocar e quanto mais eu gemia, mais rápido e forte eram sua investidas em mim. Já sentia minhas pernas bambas, prendi minhas pernas em seu quadril nos unindo mais.

Ele rosnou, e intensificou as investidas. Eu gemia loucamente, chegamos ao ápice juntos. Ele explodiu dentro de mim, seu liquido gelado me invadiu, seu mel descia por minhas pernas misturando-se com o meu.

Estávamos ofegantes, seu corpo ainda sobre o meu, o abracei forte. Não queria me separar do meu anjo, não agora que pertencia a ele.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, virando seu corpo de modo que eu fiquei sobre ele. Seus dedos passavam por minhas costas causando arrepios.

Passava meu nariz, por seu peito de mármore, sentindo seu cheiro doce, e diferente de tudo que já senti. Comecei a dar beijos por seu peito nu.

\- Bella, por favor. – sua voz calma e aveludada me suplicou me despertando do transe. Seus olhos ardendo nos meus, minhas bochechas coraram mais forte dessa vez.

\- Desculpe. – minha voz era um sussurro. Mas ele parecia ouvir assim mesmo. – Quer que eu vá embora? – meu coração doeu em expectativa. O que faria se ele me afastasse?

-Não. Claro que não. – sua negativa me acalmou na hora e sorri. – Mas se você começar de novo, não vou poder me controlar.

Eu ri no peito dele. Ele estava tão entregue quanto eu. Eu podia sentir pelo ardor da sua voz. Ficamos abraçados em silêncio. Ele não comentou o que aconteceu na clareira, mas eu tinha que me desculpar. Implorar se fosse preciso.

\- Desculpe.

\- Por quê?

\- Por ter te rejeitado na floresta. – ele não respondeu. Levantei o rosto para olhar em seus olhos, podia ver a dor neles. Coloquei minhas mãos dos lados de seu rosto, e pressionei meus lábios sobre os dele. Separei-me e continuei.

\- Eu me assustei. – ele fechou os olhos, mas me apressei a continuar. – Não com você. Mas quando eu vi o leão te arranhar e não te machucar, não consegui acreditar que estava vivo. Parecia irreal, mas eu te chamei você não me escutou?

\- Não ficou com medo de mim? – ele ignorou minha pergunta e fez a pergunta mais absurda que já ouvi.

\- Claro que não. Eu só me assustei. Afinal, o leão começou a te arranhar sem te machucar, foi surreal.

\- Mesmo? Não ficou com medo de mim?

\- Como eu poderia ter medo do meu anjo. – ele riu, sua risada fez meu corpo inteiro balançar.

\- Anjo? Você que é um anjo em minha vida. – não respondi, afinal havia me entregado a ele, se ele queria que eu fosse seu anjo por mim está ótimo. Contanto que ele não se afastasse de mim.

Ficamos deitados juntos por muito tempo. Sempre olhando nos olhos um do outro, seus dedos passavam por meu rosto e os meus pelo dele.

\- Oh Meu Deus. – gritei de repente. Como pude me esquecer?

\- Que foi Bella?

\- Meu pai. Eu tenho que ir pra casa. – não acredito que tinha esquecido meu pai. Ele vai me matar, ficar tanto tempo fora, franzi há testa que horas seriam.

\- Que horas são?

\- Acho que passou da meia noite. – Edward falou olhando um relógio que tinha perto do seu som.

\- Meu pai vai me matar. – resmunguei e levantei-me, pegando minhas roupas no chão e me vestindo rápido. Procurei por minha calçinha, mais ruborizei ao lembrar que Edward a havia rasgado.

\- Que foi? – ele percebeu meu rubor, e antes que eu percebesse estava ao meu lado com as mãos em meu rosto seu olhar era divertido, ele adorava me ver corada.

\- Minha calçinha. – lhe disse com a cabeça baixa. Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça, enquanto tentava segurar a risada.

\- Desculpe por isso. Te compro uma nova. - eu corei mais ainda. E o empurrei quando ele riu.

Separei-me dele e terminei de me vestir, ele já estava de calça, mais o peito ainda nu. Ofeguei e virei o rosto. Assim que estava pronta achei melhor ligar para Charlie.

-Você é hmmm tem um telefone?

Ele me passou uma coisa pequena e prateada. Um celular. Disquei o numero de casa mais caiu na secretaria. Estranhei e ouvi os recados.

-Bells, ainda não chegou? Bem liguei para avisar que tive uma emergência na delegacia e vou chegar tarde. Peça a Edward para te fazer companhia. Ou se preferir durma na casa de uma amiga. Tchau querida.

Suspirei aliviada. Meu pai não dera por meu sumiço. Pelo menos não tinha a policia atrás de mim.

\- Então meu pai não vai dormir em casa. Mas é melhor eu ir caso ele ligue. – eu até queria ficar com ele. Mas era melhor não arriscar.

\- Tudo bem. Quer que eu te leve?

Eu assenti. Não acho que saberia dirigir nessa estrada à noite, ele pareceu feliz por eu aceitar sua ajuda. Sorri para ele e comecei a sair do quarto em direção ao corredor.

Ele seguiu silenciosamente ao meu lado. Às vezes olhava para ver se ele estava lá. Seus passos eram tão silenciosos. Caminhamos pela escada, chegamos à sala e eu estaquei.

\- É o seu piano? – indiquei com o dedo o grande piano de cauda. Ele assentiu, seus olhos pareciam cravados em meu rosto como se não houvesse mais nada para ver. – É bonito. – ele deu de ombros.

\- Não comparado a você. – corei e evitei seu olhar. Olhei para o piano sorrindo.

\- Toca para mim um dia? – pedi curiosa para vê-lo tocar e ele sorriu.

\- Quando quiser.

\- Mesmo? – sem aviso de novo ele já estava ao meu lado. Suas mãos em meu rosto, o polegar acariciando minhas bochechas.

\- Não vejo melhor jeito de aproveitar o dia, do que tocar para você. Ou só estar com você.

\- Amanhã então. – combinei já ansiosa.

\- Como você preferir. Se vou estar com você. – eu sorri para ele.

Ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria, meu anjo, meu amor, ele me levou para casa no seu Volvo, prometendo amanha me buscar para eu pegar minha picape e ele tocar para mim.

Quando o carro parou não me movi e olhei para ele. Edward sorria para mim. Mas tinha algo em seus olhos que me apavorou.

\- Edward. – falei em desespero e em seus olhos só via amor agora.

\- Sim.

\- Promete uma coisa.

\- O que quiser.

\- Fique comigo?

\- Para sempre. – ele jurou e sorri.

Quando entrei em casa tomei um banho quente e cai na cama, meu anjo me pertencia, dormi sonhando com nossa noite juntos, pois agora não só ele me pertencia como eu pertenço a ele.

E sabia que ficaríamos juntos para sempre.


	9. Meu terrível Segredo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Oito**

 **Meu terrível Segredo**

 **Pov. Edward**

Seu cheiro ainda parecia estar na minha pele. Ficar com ela foi precipitado mais quando ela se mostrou para mim daquele jeito não pude me conter.

Depois dela se afastar de mim na clareira corri por horas. Já havia me decidido ir embora de Forks. Deixar meu anjo viver sua vida sem um maníaco a perseguindo e espreitando.

Mais ao chegar em casa e sentir seu cheiro por todos os cômodos pensei estar louco. Como podia ter seu cheiro na minha casa? Ela veio aqui, mas não havia entrado. Segui ate o cômodo em que o cheiro estava mais forte.

Subi ate meu quarto, aonde o cheiro se intensificava. A porta estava entreaberta, e minha visão parecia querer me pregar uma peça. Ela não podia estar ali deitada, no meu sofá, como se esperasse por mim.

Precisei tocá-la para ter certeza que ela não sumiria. Para ter certeza de que meu amor doentio por ela, não estivesse me causando uma alucinação. Toquei sua pele quente com as pontas dos dedos.

Sim ela estava aqui. Sua respiração quente fez cócegas em minha mão, seu cheiro era real, e estava em toda parte me inebriando. E qual era a palavra que ela usou no restaurante? Há sim, me deslumbrando. Era isso que ela fazia comigo me deslumbrava, fazia a realidade, o certo e o errado terem novos significados para mim.

Toquei meus lábios nos seus cabelos queria sentir seu gosto, nem que fosse a ultima vez. Mas ela acordou me afastei dela encostando-me à parede. Não podia deixá-la me ver, tinha que me afastar dela. Ela se sentou no sofá, olhando o quarto estava escuro onde eu estava não tinha como ela me ver.

Ao vê-la partir meu coração pareceu sangrar e os pedaços impossíveis de um dia voltarem a se unir.

Será que nunca mais a veria? Devia partir era a coisa mais nobre que já fiz. E havia tantas coisas a pesar, tantas dúvidas, e percebi que eu era egoísta demais. Meus lábios não me obedeceram ao ver sua mão na maçaneta da porta.

-Já vai?

Depois disso tudo perdeu o foco. Ela estava colada em mim. Meu corpo ardeu, pegou fogo. Nunca senti nada parecido.

O desejo que ela despertou em mim foi mais forte que tudo. Não toca-la era como deixar de respirar. Eu iria sucumbir se ela não fosse minha.

E vê-la se entregando para mim fez todas as duvidas morrerem e eu nem saber mais quem eu era. Eu só via Edward e Bella. E nós nos amávamos e tínhamos que ficar juntos.

Ela parecia hesitante no começo. Tão hesitante quanto eu. Mais logo éramos só nós dois. Não havia vampiro nem humano naquele quarto.

Era só eu e ela, mais nada importava, ela estava comigo, sua pele encostada na minha seu calor me envolvendo, seu cheiro me inebriando, seus lábios na minha pele pareciam me causar choques fazendo meu coração a muito silencioso acordar.

Não consegui evitar beijá-la tocar cada parte dela com meus lábios. Meu desejo inflou e tudo ficou suspenso. Agora a queria mais do que antes, precisava senti-la, estar dentro dela era uma necessidade. Entregamo-nos à paixão e ao desejo.

Quando terminamos, deitei seu corpo sobre o meu sentindo sua pele quente, era bom senti-la tão próxima, ainda me lembro de cada toque dela. Cada sensação, que ela, seu corpo e seu desejo por mim me causavam.

Meu coração pareceu inflar quando ela me pediu perdão por ter se afastado. Eu pediria e imploraria, para ela só me deixar ficar ao seu lado e era ela quem me pedia perdão. Perdão por ter seguido seus instintos humanos que diziam que o certo era se afastar do que eu era.

Eu teria ficado com ela sobre mim a noite toda mais ela se lembrou de seu pai.

Tive que levá-la para casa, mais não sem antes lhe prometer vê-la de novo amanhã. Não sem antes prometer que nunca a deixaria.

Ela queria estar comigo e junto a mim, sorri vendo-a dormir, sua respiração calma, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que agora me pertenciam. Finalmente ela era minha.

Mais será que ela realmente me pertencia? Ela sabia o que eu era? Não. Não devia saber.

Hoje seria honesto com ela, contaria tudo e revelaria todos os meus segredos. E se ela ainda me quisesse ai sim nunca mais me separaria dela, pois minha existência não tinha mais sentido sem minha Bella.

Assim que as primeiras luzes da manha invadiram seu quarto sai por sua janela, corri ate em casa, sentia o vento nos cabelos adorava correr, era a única sensação que não me deprimia no meu modo de vida.

Hoje era sábado e a teria só para mim. Durante nosso namoro eu nunca a tinha trazido em minha casa. Passeávamos ou ficávamos na casa dela. Eu não queria pressioná-la, mas agora as cartas estavam sobre a mesa. Os segredos acabariam hoje.

Em poucos minutos já estava em casa, tomei um banho, e vesti roupas limpas. Peguei o Volvo e dirigi ate sua casa. Ainda era cedo. Será que ela já tinha acordado?

Sim ela já tinha, podia ouvi-la dentro da casa, o barulho da geladeira fechando os vidros batendo, ela parecia com presa correndo de um lado para o outro. Estacionei o carro em frente a casa. Estava curioso para ver por que ela tinha tanta presa.

Sai do carro e caminhei, meio rápido, estava ansioso para ficar com ela. Bati levemente na porta, ela abriu a porta abruptamente. Ela estava linda de calça jeans, uma blusa azul colada a sua pele clara, os cabelos soltos.

\- Edward. – ela parecia tão feliz em me ver que sorri. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela pulou em cima de mim. Seus braços em meu pescoço, e suas pernas se prenderam em meu quadril, e prensou seus lábios nos meus, ela me beijava de forma tão entregue que não resistia a ela.

Nossos lábios se moldavam, ela era tão quente e macia. Muito agradável. Ela pareceu perceber o que tinha feito, pois se separou rápido de mim, com o rosto muito vermelho.

\- Desculpe. – ela mordia o lábio inferior, e abaixou o rosto.

\- Tudo bem anjo. – coloquei as mãos uma de cada lado do seu rosto e rocei meus lábios nos dela – Eu gostei.

\- Fiquei feliz que você veio.

-Eu disse que viria não disse? Pronta para ir?

Ela assentiu. Soltei seu rosto. Ela trancou a porta, segurei sua mão, e a levei ate o carro, ela se sentou no banco do carona, e corri para estar ao lado dela. Voltei a segurar sua mão, e dirigi em direção minha casa.

Nós não conversamos no caminho, mais sua mão, nem uma vez se separou da minha, e seu olhar estava fixo no meu, ela nem parecia se importar que eu não olhasse para a estrada, só conseguia olhar para ela.

Chegamos a casa, eu soltei sua mão, e corri para abrir a porta para ela. Assim que fechei a porta ela voltou a pular em mim. Agarrando-me, e prensando seus lábios nos meus, corri para casa na minha velocidade nada humana, e a senti ofegar.

\- Nossa você é rápido.

\- Sim. Entre outras coisas também.

-Que tipo de coisas?

\- Eu vou lhe contar tudo. Se você ainda me quiser... – ela tampou a minha boca com o dedo.

\- Não diga isso. Sempre vou querer você.

\- Você diz isso agora. Mas quando souber o que sou, pode não me querer mais. – ela deve ter visto a tristeza em meus olhos, pois se soltou de mim.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ela estendeu sua mão para mim, a peguei num movimento rápido, ela sorriu para mim, e me puxou para a sala.

Ela me empurrou para o sofá de dois lugares, cai sentado, ela se sentou em meu colo, e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Coloquei meus braços em sua cintura, talvez fosse a ultima vez que a teria tão perto.

\- Pronto. Agora me diga por que eu não iria mais querer você. – seu olhar era tão doce e compreensivo demorei alguns segundos para acordar.

\- Bom você viu na clareira o que eu fiz com o leão.

\- Sim. Você me salvou.

\- Deixe-me terminar. Se não posso perder a coragem.

\- Ok, prometo não interromper mais. – suspirei fundo e achei melhor falar tudo de uma vez.

\- Eu sou um vampiro. – ela pareceu levar alguns minutos para processar o que havia lhe dito.

Deixei meus braços caírem, se ela quisesse fugir. Se ainda estivesse a abraçando, talvez não conseguisse soltá-la. Mas ela continuava aqui.

\- Como pode ser um vampiro. Isso não é só historia? – como ela podia duvidar de mim, depois dela me ver matando o leão.

\- O que você pensou que eu fosse? – ela deu de ombros.

\- Sei lá Edward. Algum tipo de super herói. – eu não pude evitar rir. Ela achava que eu era um herói?

\- Porque achou isso. Podia pensar que eu sou um super vilão. – agora ela ria.

\- Edward qual é. Se você fosse mal, eu teria notado. Nós namoramos a algum ê teve varias chances sozinho comigo e você nunca fez nada contra mim. Se você é um vilão, é melhor trocar de profissão. – eu suspirei.

\- Você não acredita em mim?

\- Acho que sim. Por que você mentiria sobre algo assim. Mas não adianta me dizer que você é mal.

\- Tudo bem, eu não sou mal. Mais não sou bonzinho também. – ela pendeu a cabeça por um momento e mordeu o lábio.

\- Então se você é mesmo um vampiro cadê seu caixão? – não consegui evitar a gargalhada, ela vê filmes demais. – Qual é a graça? – ela ficou irritada por eu ter rido. Mas de todas as perguntas ela tinha que perguntar justo essa.

\- Desculpe Bella, mas isso é tão engraçado. Há tantas coisas para você perguntar, e a que te interessa, é seu eu tenho um caixão?

\- Então o que eu devia perguntar primeiro? – ela bufou nervosa. Eu abaixei a cabeça para falar.

\- Se eu bebo sangue. – não consegui evitar dizer a ultima palavra baixinho. Ela apertou mais forte meu pescoço.

\- Você bebe? – sua voz era um sussurro.

\- Sim. – mais me apressei a me defender. – Mas não de humano. – olhei em seu rosto sua testa estava franzida – Eu bebo sangue de animais.

\- Serio? Por quê?

\- Eu sigo a filosofia de meu pai, ou, melhor meu criador, Carlisle. Ele abomina matar pessoas para se alimentar. Aliás ele abomina, qualquer tipo de meio de machucar as pessoas. Deve ser por isso que virou medico.

\- Seu pai é medico? E ele é vampiro? – ela parecia chocada com isso. Eu sorri.

\- Sim. Mais ele tem muito controle, ele nunca machucaria outro ser humano.

-Você também tem bastante controle? – ela parecia receosa com minha resposta.

\- Acho que sim. Não tanto quanto Carlisle. Mas o suficiente para não machucar os humanos a minha volta. O suficiente para estar aqui agora. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Mais alguma pergunta?

\- Muitas na verdade.

\- Pode perguntar. Mas antes posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Claro o que quer saber? – ela parecia tão à vontade que estava ficando preocupado.

\- Porque ainda esta aqui?

\- Por quê? Quer que eu vá embora? – ela parecia tão triste.

\- Não. – me aprecei a me explicar. – Claro que não. Mas já imaginava que você sairia correndo pela porta a qualquer momento. Não entendo por que você não fugiu de mim. – ela deu de ombros.

\- Essa é fácil. Como eu já disse. Se você quisesse me machucar, já teria feito, pois teve varias oportunidades. E depois ontem quando... Quando eu pensei que você tinha ido embora, foi tão doloroso. – ela tocou meu rosto. – Pensar que nunca mais o veria. Não me importo com o que você é Edward, só quero estar com você.

Ela falou rápido e de uma vez, deve ser difícil para ela confessar seus sentimentos. Ela não devia ter vergonha, não depois de se entregar para mim como fez ontem. Meu sorriso foi imenso e voltei a abraçar sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto.

\- Eu também só quero estar com você Bella. Ter você perto é tão bom, seu cheiro, seus beijos, dão luz a minha vida escura. Você me deu um novo significado para continuar existindo.

Ela sorriu e seus braços, apertaram mais meu pescoço, seus lábios já colados aos meus, sua pele quente colada a minha não conseguia pensar com ela tão perto, minhas mãos já exploravam o corpo dela.

A deitei no sofá ficando por cima dela, meu corpo já ansiava pelo dela, puxei sua blusa azul. Deixando seus seios à mostra cobertos pelo sutiã de renda branco. Sua pele parecia fogo, estava mais quente do que de costume, ela gemia a cada toque meu, me deixando louco.

\- Edward, hummm...

Abri o sutiã o jogando em algum lugar da sala, minha boca descendo para seus seios, alternando entre beijos e chupões. Ela arqueou as costas nos unindo mais. Mais rápido do que pretendia arranquei sua calça, e novamente rasguei sua calçinha.

\- Edward! De novo. – ela reclamou ao ver a calçinha despedaçada no chão.

\- Eu compro outra. – ela riu, suas mãos massageavam meu cabelo.

Desci meus lábios para sua intimidade queria provar seu gosto. Minha língua passando por dentro das coxas, ela gritou quando toquei a língua, sugando seu gosto, ela já estava pronta para me receber.

O desejo inflando, ardendo dentro de mim, arranquei minhas roupas rapidamente, meu membro já estava pronto para estar dentro dela, beijava seu corpo quente, desde o ombro e descendo.

\- Edward vai logo... – eu ri da sua urgência.

\- Calma anjo.

Sem mais demora a penetrei, ela gemeu quando nos unimos, as investidas eram lentas e profundas. Mas Bella cruzou as pernas em meu quadril nos unindo mais, me movimentava dentro dela mais forte e mais rápido, ela arranhava minhas costas gemendo meu nome.

\- Oh Edward...

Não conseguia mais segurar, dei mais duas estocadas, e explodi. E fui acompanhado por ela. Bella relaxou ao meu lado exausta. Sai de dentro dela, virando nossos corpos, para ela ficar sobre mim.

\- Desculpe-me. Não conseguir me conter de novo.

\- Espero que nunca consiga se conter comigo. – eu ri do pensamento dela.

\- Você é completamente absurda. Como pode me querer tanto?

Ela tocou a meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Fechei os olhos sentindo seu toque. A palma de sua mão pousou em minha bochecha, e abri os olhos ela estava levemente corada.

-Eu amo você. – meu coração inflou. – E quero estar com você. É por esse motivo que estou nos seus braços agora Edward.

Eu sorri ao vê-la afirmando que me amava, imaginei tantas coisas para o dia de hoje, gritos, ela fugindo. Eu implorando seu amor, mas ela sempre me surpreendia. A confissão que tanto ansiei ouvi-la dizer. Ela me disse quando contei meu segredo mais sombrio.

\- Eu lhe amo Bella. Não haveria vida para mim sem você. – confessei e ela sorriu mais ainda e beijou meu queixo.

\- Então vai responder minhas perguntas agora Senhor Vampiro?

\- Sim Srta. Humana. Pergunte o que quiser.

\- Hmmm, então onde você guarda seu caixão?

\- Bella eu não tenho caixão. Porque você cismou com isso? – perguntei rindo e ela deu de ombros.

\- Há. É que no quarto onde nos dormimos ontem não tinha cama. E quando eu vim te procurar, eu bisbilhotei os outros quartos, e estavam todos vazios. Então onde você dorme?

\- Hmmm, eu não durmo.

\- Nunca?

\- Nunca.

\- Ok, isso é estranho. O que você faz a noite?

\- Não acho que você vai querer saber o que eu faço.

\- Por quê?

\- Pode te aborrecer. – eu poderia contar a ela como eu era obcecado por ela. Mas era melhor ir com calma.

\- Pode dizer. Eu quero saber.

\- Eu... Hmmm... Vou ao seu quarto. – ela estava muito vermelha seu coração batia muito rápido.

\- O que você faz no meu quarto? – eu dei de ombros.

\- Fico te admirando, vendo seu rosto. – ela assentiu e tentou mudar de assunto. O que agradeci. Tocar no assunto do quarto nos levava a outros assuntos. Ainda não estava preparado para confessar isso para Bella.

\- Ok. Vamos a próxima pergunta. Como você sai de dia?

\- O sol não me machuca isso é historia de cinema. Na verdade na clareira você viu como eu fico ao sol. -ela sorriu e ri. – Muitas coisas são mentiras Bella...

\- Estaca de madeira?

\- Nem um arranhão. Você viu o leão, ele nem me machucou.

\- Verdade, só a sua camisa, ficou em trapos. – ela corou e sorri.

\- Sim.

\- Me deixa ver se eu entendi. Você é rápido, não dorme, é indestrutível, e bebe sangue de animais. Só isso?

\- Hummm eu leio mentes. – os olhos dela se arregalaram e fiquei preocupado. – Bella?

\- Mentes? Minha mente? – ela estava desesperada e sorri.

\- A sua não. – ela franziu o cenho e suspirou aliviada.

\- Você me assustou por um momento. – eu ri.

\- O que você pensa que eu não posso saber hein?

\- Nada. Então agora acabou? – eu sorri.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Puxa. Deixa minha mãe saber, que eu estou apaixonada por um vampiro. Ela vai ter um ataque.

\- Você não vai contar a ninguém vai?

\- Não seja bobo Edward. Só se eu quiser ir para o hospício. – ela revirou os olhos. – E sua família, quer dizer você tem um pai como você já comentou. Você tem mãe também?

\- Na verdade tenho ate irmãos.

\- Nossa parece uma família legal. Cadê eles? Porque está aqui sozinho?

-Eu meio que fugi. Estava sempre deprimido, e carrancudo. Era um fardo para eles. Sem contar que viver de vela, é bem chato.

\- Porque de vela?

\- Bom Carlisle meu pai tem Esme, minha mãe. Alice minha irmã tem Jasper. E Emmett tem Rosalie, também são meus irmãos. Só eu sou sozinho, é extremamente frustrante.

\- Eca. Seus irmãos namoram? – eu ri.

\- Não somos irmão de verdade Bella. Mas sentimos que somos como família. Carlisle me transformou e logo em seguida Esme. Rosalie depois. E ela achou Emmett e pediu para Carlisle transformá-lo. Alice e Jasper vieram depois se unir a nós.

\- Nossa que família grande. Há quanto tempo você não os vê?

\- Há algum tempo. Por quê?

\- Bom você agora não está mais sozinho. Nem me parece carrancudo. Porque não liga para eles. Se sua mãe for como a minha, aposto que sente sua falta.

Olhei para meu piano. Sim Esme devia sentir minha falta, ela adoraria conhecer Bella. E me ver ao piano de novo. Bella seguiu meu olhar e sorriu.

\- Foi sua mãe quem te deu?

\- Sim. Esme adorava quando eu tocava.

\- Tocava? Porque você não toca mais?

\- Só voltei a tocar depois de te conhecer.

-Mesmo? Então toque pra mim.

Eu sorri para ela. Bella se levantou de mim com a mão sobre os seios, pegou minha camisa, que estava no chão e vestiu. Peguei minha calça e vesti, ela segurou minha mão e me puxou para o piano. E se sentando no banco comigo.

Soltei sua mão e abri a tampa, a musica que compus para Esme preencheu a sala, Bella me olhava com a boca aberta. Dei meu sorriso torto para ela.

-Gosta?

-Nossa Edward. É perfeito.

\- Essa eu compus para Esme. É sobre o amor de Carlisle por ela. Nunca pensei que existisse amor como deles. Não até conhecer você.

\- Caramba. Me senti pequeninha agora. Você é perfeito, eu não sei fazer nada.

Como ela podia dizer isso, minha musa inspiradora, se soubesse o quanto fez por mim. Minhas mãos ficaram mais leves, e uma musica diferente começou a ecoar pela sala. Era doce e leve a musica que compus no dia que falei com ela pela primeira vez.

\- Essa, é em sua homenagem. - ela me olhou de olhos arregalados, depois lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos. – Que foi amor? Não gostou.

\- Não Edward. É que é tão perfeita. – ela secava as lagrimas com as costas das mãos. E sorri.

\- Perfeita é você amor. Que inspirou cada nota.

Ela me deu um sorriso tímido. As notas iam ficando mais baixas a musica chegando ao final, Bella, suspirou quando toquei a ultima nota encerrando a musica.

\- Nossa, Edward. Foi lindo, podia te ouvir tocar pra sempre, que não me cansaria.

\- Eu podia te olhar para sempre, que não me cansaria também.

-Sei. – ela parecia não acreditar em minhas palavras, será que deveria contar que a seguia desde muito tempo? Não, era melhor não. Ia estragar nosso dia.

\- Esta com fome? – mudei de assunto e ela assentiu.

\- Bom sim. Mas você não come o que vai fazer?

\- Eu comprei algumas coisas. Para você poder ficar mais tempo.

\- Ok. Vamos então Senhor Vampiro.

Ela levantou saltitante, me puxando pela mão, fomos ate a cozinha. Ela abriu a geladeira pegando uma maça e mordendo, e olhando o que mais tinha. Eu parei em frente o balcão e fiquei a admirando.

\- Nossa você comprou muita coisa, eu não como tudo isso.

\- Mas quando você voltar vai ter o que comer, se quiser é claro.

\- Hmmm. Então agora vamos precisar de uma cama. – eu sorri e fui até ela a abraçando e comecei a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço

\- Uma cama? Para que?

\- Bom você pode não dormir, mas eu durmo. – ela mordia o lábio, meus beijos já desciam para seu ombro.

\- Bella? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha.

\- Hmmm?

\- Você está de calçinha?

Ela abriu os olhos, e corou muito forte. Ela mordia o lábio inferior com força, e negou com a cabeça. Eu já ardia de desejo por ela de novo, mas quando ela me garantiu que estava sem, meu autocontrole foi pro espaço. Só pensei em estar dentro dela de novo.

Minhas mãos passando por dentro da camisa, tocando seu corpo nu. Ela dava leves mordidos em minha pele, pescoço, queixo, no meu ombro. Corri pro sofá com ela nos meus braços.

\- Nossa. – ela ofegou quando sentei no sofá com ela no meu colo.

\- Que... Foi...? – meus lábios ainda estavam em seu pescoço.

\- Você... É... Muito... Rápido. – eu ri no seu pescoço.

Ela desabotoou a camisa, e deixou escorregar para o chão, levantei um pouco o corpo para tirar as calças, e a encaixei em mim. Ela ofegou quando nossas intimidades se uniram. Eu movi seu corpo para cima e pra baixo, ela gemia apertando minhas costas. As investidas foram ficando mais rápidas e intensas.

Amamo-nos de modo selvagem, ate ela cair exausta em cima de mim.

\- Desculpe. – falei ofegante. – Não me contive de novo.

Ela riu no meu pescoço, e se aconchegou mais em mim. Ficamos deitados algum tempo, abraçados até nos recuperarmos. Já estava tarde o crepúsculo já despontava no céu.

\- Preciso tomar um banho, já esta tarde.

\- Tudo bem.

Eu coloquei minha camisa de volta nela, e vesti minha calça. A levei ate o banheiro que tinha no meu quarto, deixei toalhas para ela, e fui tomar banho em outro banheiro.

Eu dirigia ate sua casa, sua picape era lenta, mais era bom. Pois podíamos aproveitar mais a companhia um do outro. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas.

Nossos olhares nunca desviavam, estávamos sempre conectados. Uma energia elétrica corria por nós, parecendo se intensificar a cada toque. Bella nunca parecia se incomodar de que eu olhava mais para ela do que para a estrada.

Ela confiava em mim, mais do que eu merecia. Estacionei o carro em frente sua casa. A viatura de seu pai estava estacionada em frente à casa.

\- Bom melhor eu ir. – falei já sentindo saudades dela.

\- Não vai ficar? – ela mordia o lábio inferior.

\- Quer que eu fique? – vimos às luzes da varanda se acendendo. E ela assentiu. – Posso ficar se você quiser?

\- Eu quero. Mais e meu pai?

\- Entre. Eu estarei no seu quarto lhe esperando. – ela franziu a testa. Mas sorriu e deu-me um selinho e saiu do carro. Fechou a porta e entrou na casa. Realmente ela confiava demais em mim.


	10. Mais descobertas

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Nove**

 **Mais descobertas**

 **Pov. Bella**

Não importa o quanto tentasse não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo dos lábios. Passar o dia com Edward foi tão perfeito. Senti tantas emoções diferentes brincarem em meu coração.

Paixão, desejo, possessão e o mais importante: amor. Parecia tão irreal ele ser um vampiro. E o mais louco era que eu estava apaixonada, irrevogavelmente apaixonada por esse vampiro, ou melhor. Meu vampiro.

Não parecia mais ter... Qual foi a palavra que ele usou? Existir. Não parecia mais ter razão para existir sem ele. Ele já fazia parte de mim.

Respirei fundo varias vezes antes de sair do banheiro. Só de pensar que no meu quarto esperando por mim, estava Edward, meu coração parecia voar de tão rápido que batia.

Lavei o rosto mais uma vez, a água fria me acalmava. Mas então era só me lembrar do meu dia com Edward, que ficava nervosa de novo. As imagens da nossa tarde junto ficavam martelando em meu cérebro.

Nossas declarações. Deixamo-nos ser levados pelo desejo e a paixão, mais de uma vez. Mas a melhor parte foi ver Edward ao piano. Quando ele tocou a canção que compôs para mim. Foi sem palavras.

Edward ao piano era a visão mais perfeita que já vi. Seus dedos ágeis correndo pelo teclado, a melodia doce e infinitamente bela ecoando pela sala. Enfim a coisa mais linda e perfeita que já vi.

Era melhor parar de pensar ou as lagrimas desceriam por meu rosto, e teria que me preocupar com isso também. Já bastava meu nervosismo sem sentido. E agora ele esperava em meu quarto, com meu pai no andar de baixo, dava pra ficar mais nervosa?

Sai do banheiro, pois mais calma eu não ficaria mesmo. Não na presença do meu anjo. Abri a porta, e lá estava ele deitado em minha cama de solteiro, os pés saindo fora da cama, os braços atrás da cabeça, e o sorriso torto e perfeito estampado em seu rosto angelical.

Ele me fitou dos pés a cabeça e corei fortemente quando seu sorriso aumentou. Eu usava uma camiseta velha de dormir e uma bermudinha, elas não pareciam tão provocantes quando eu as vesti. Não ate ele me olhar como se eu fosse de comer.

Ele tirou uma das mãos de trás da cabeça, e bateu ao lado dele na cama, me convidando para deitar com ele. Caminhei timidamente e sentei ao seu lado.

Não entendia de onde vinha essa minha timidez, mais cedo havia me entregado a ele de corpo e alma. E agora voltava a ser uma adolescente tímida. Com certeza era culpa do seu sorriso, ele sempre tirava minha coerência.

Vendo que eu continuava sentada, e evitando seu olhar, ele levantou e se sentou ao meu lado, seus dedos gelados tocaram minhas bochechas que estavam levemente coradas.

\- O que esta pensando? – podia ouvir a curiosidade ardendo em sua voz melodiosa.

Mordi meu lábio inferior forte, o que dizer a ele? Que eu estava com vergonha? Nem pensar! Ele vai rir de mim com certeza.

\- Você estava tão falante durante o dia. – acho que corei mais ainda. Podia ouvir seu riso baixo, o olhei de canto de olho.

Edward parecia preocupado, meu silencio devia estar o incomodando mais do que ele deixava transparecer.

\- Quer que eu vá embora. Eu...

\- Não. – eu quase gritei, podia ouvir sua risada musical, meu rosto estava pegando fogo. – Quer dizer... Eu quero que você fique. É só... – eu mordia o lábio, estava muito nervosa – É estranho ter você no meu quarto.

\- Eu sempre venho no seu quarto. E você sempre ficou bem. – eu revirei os olhos.

\- Claro que eu fico bem. Eu estou dormindo. – ressaltei o obvio e ele riu e passou o polegar sobre meus lábios.

\- Sim. Sabia que você fala enquanto dorme?

Como se fosse possível meu nervosismo só aumentou. Eu sabia que falava dormindo, minha mãe sempre brincava comigo por causa disso. Mas nunca pensei que isso seria problema em Forks.

\- Que foi? – ele perguntou notando meu nervosismo. – Eu contei que vinha no seu quarto à noite você não pareceu se incomodar.

\- Sim. Mas eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. – fiz uma careta no escuro, só de imaginar as besteiras que devia ter falado...

\- Esta zangada?

\- Bom. Depende... O que eu falei? – ele notou o nervosismo em minha voz. .

Ele pegou meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador, me fazendo olhar para ele. Seus olhos dourados ardiam nos meus.

\- Você reclama da chuva... - ele roçou os lábios na minha testa. – Você sente saudade da sua mãe... - seus lábios desceram para minha bochecha, eu já estava ofegante. – Hmmm você diz meu nome. – seus lábios roçaram nos meus. Eu sei o que ele estava fazendo. Queria tirar minha atenção, ainda ofegante perguntei.

\- Quanto? – seus lábios desceram para meu pescoço – O quanto eu disse seu nome? – minha voz era um sussurro, ele deu de ombros.

Seus lábios subiram para minha orelha ele mordia o lóbulo e disse em um sussurro, me fazendo arrepiar com sua respiração gelada.

\- Algumas vezes. – joguei meu corpo pra trás caindo na cama. – Te machuquei?

\- Não? – eu ainda estava ofegante. – Não... É só que você me tira a razão.

\- Bom. – ele riu deitando sobre mim, seus lábios em meu queixo - Você também me tira toda a razão.

\- E o que a gente faz agora?- perguntei a ele. Ele desceu os lábios para meu pescoço dando um beijo demorado.

Depois virou seu corpo de modo que eu me aconchegasse em seu peito, jogou as cobertas entre nós para mim não sentir sua pele gelada.

\- Você vai dormir.

\- Como se fosse possível. – eu disse ofegante. Ele riu com os lábios em minha pele.

\- Talvez eu deva cantar para você dormir. – ele disse sorrindo. Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- Se você acha que me acalmará. Pode cantar.

Edward começou a sussurrar a minha musica para mim. Sua voz baixa e melodiosa em meus ouvidos me causando arrepios e me relaxando.

Adormeci sentido seus lábios frios roçarem em minha orelha.

O domingo passou rápido. Fiquei com Edward em sua casa. E juntos ligamos para a sua família. A mãe dele parecia emocionada por ele ligar e dei um soco em seu ombro, por ser tão insensível com sua mãe.

Ele sorriu e pediu desculpas a nós duas. Edward convidou toda a sua família para vir visitá-lo e me conhecer. Eu fique corada e ele sorriu.

Ele ainda falava ao telefone quando fui à cozinha buscar algo para comer. E quando voltei ele estava tendo um discussão. Perguntei o que havia e ele disse que Alice o irritava.

Não entendi, mas não perguntei também.

Na segunda-feira me surpreendi quando vi seu Volvo parado na porta da minha casa. Edward nunca havia me dado uma carona. Mesmo eu achando que ele queria, ele parecia ainda preso a algum segredo. Ao seu mistério natural. Ele nunca deixava eu me aproximar demais.

Mas agora eu sabia seu segredo e ele estava me incluindo totalmente em seu mundo. Sorri quando ele saiu do carro com um sorriso torto perfeito, segurando a porta do carona aberta.

\- Será que eu poderia te dar uma carona? – meu sorriso deve ter sido gigantesco, pois em menos de um segundo ele estava na minha frente me abraçando pela cintura, e beijando meus lábios.

Separei-me dele ofegante. Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão me puxando em direção ao carro. Entrei com um sorriso, e nem cheguei a colocar o cinto e ele já estava do meu lado.

\- Nossa! Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com sua rapidez. – ele riu e começou a dirigir.

\- Então vamos ter que passar mais tempo juntos até você se acostumar. – ele disse piscando para mim.

-Por mim está ótimo. – eu disse corando e o sorriso dele aumentou.

Assim que chegamos à escola, ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Sai do carro com a ajuda dele e percebi todos os olhares em nós, é lógico que fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão.

Fomos juntos para nossa aula e o dia passou em um borrão. O tempo sempre voava quando estava com Edward. Cada minuto ao lado dele era precioso.

Mas notei que hoje ele parecia nervoso. Preocupado até. E na hora da saída me vi olhando séria para ele. Ele captou meu humor, mas não falou nada.

Dirigiu rápido como sempre e parou em frente a minha casa. Ficamos em silencio por alguns momentos. Quando ele me olhou fiquei preocupada diante do seu olhar.

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Posso entrar? Precisamos conversar. – assenti e sai do carro nervosa. Será que Edward ia me deixar?

Ele chegou rápido ao meu lado e caminhou em silencio comigo para a casa. Vi que ele estava sério e segurei sua mão. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, mas este não chegou a alcançar seus olhos.

Abri a porta e antes que ele entrasse pousei a mão em seu peito. Ele me olhou confuso.

\- Bella?

\- Vai me dar um chute? – ele pareceu surpreso e me deu um de seus sorrisos lindos.

\- Claro que não. Só preciso falar com você. – assenti mais calma e agarrei sua mão o puxando para dentro. Fomos até a sala e o empurrei para o sofá, sentei em seu colo o abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Fale. – ele parecia tão ansioso e comecei realmente a me desesperar. – Edward?

\- Eu não sei por onde começar. – ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo frustrado e segurei seu rosto fazendo ele me olhar.

\- Comece do começo. – ele riu.

\- Primeiro eu não queria te contar. Mas Alice disse que teria conseqüências se eu enrolasse mais.

\- Alice?

\- Minha irmã. Bem lembra que eu disse que eu leio mentes. – assenti e ele continuou. – Eu não sou o único com dons em minha família.

\- Mesmo? Alice tem um?

\- Sim. Ela vê as mudanças no futuro.

\- Tipo vidente?

\- Quase. Nunca é exato. O futuro muda a toda hora a todo segundo. A cada nova decisão tudo pode mudar. Alice pode ver quando você decide algo. Mas se você muda de idéia ela já vê outra coisa.

\- Legal. Mais alguém tem dons?

\- Jasper tem um bem interessante. Ele pode manipular sentimentos e emoções a sua volta.

\- Muito legal. Mais o que Alice quer que você me conte?

\- Bella eu não fui totalmente honesto com você. Sobre como nos conhecemos. – franzi o cenho confusa.

\- No avião? – ele negou e a cada minuto eu entendia menos.

\- Na clareira. – ele sussurrou e ri.

\- Edward ta doido. A primeira vez que nos vimos foi no avião. – ele negou.

\- A primeira vez que você me viu foi no avião. Eu te vi um pouco antes. – arregalei os olhos.

\- Quanto antes? – tentei puxar pela memória quando eu fui à clareira.

\- Estava sol e você usava um vestido azul. – levantei abruptamente de seu colo. Edward não ousava me olhar.

\- Isso... Isso foi há meses. – estava sem palavras.

Ele me viu na clareira há meses. Não fazia sentindo...

\- Tem mais. – voltei a olhar para ele.

\- O que? – ele mordeu o lábio e passou a mão pelo cabelo o deixando mais bagunçado.

\- Eu... Bem... Desde que eu te vi na clareira eu nunca mais consegui me afastar de você.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Eu a seguia por toda parte. Em Phoenix e aqui. – ele parecia envergonhado e eu estava em choque.

OMG! Meu Edward era um psicopata? Olhei para seu rosto de anjo e agradeci que ele não pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

Lógico que ele não era psicopata. Meio doido talvez. Mas eu mesma sentia vontade de ficar com ele a cada minuto do dia. Ele só me amava.

Se duvidasse muito mais do que eu o amava. Sorri e voltei a sentar em seu colo. Ele me olhou confuso e dei um soco em seu ombro.

\- Bella?

\- Você é um idiota. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. E rolei os olhos e segurei seu rosto entre as mãos e escovei meus lábios nos dele. – Podíamos estar juntos há meses. – falei brava e ele riu.

\- Você é totalmente absurda. – ele falou sorrindo.

\- E você é um psicopata. – ele riu mais e me beijou. Suas mãos correndo por meu corpo me fazendo gemer e suspirar.

Fiquei de frente para ele e entrelacei as pernas em seu quadril e beijei sua boca com ardor. Ele se levantou comigo e começou a caminhar para meu quarto e sorri contra sua boca.

Assim que chegamos, ele me deitou em minha cama. Mas levantei e o empurrei ficando sobre ele. Comecei a retirar suas roupas e espalhar beijos por toda a pele descoberta.

Sorri ao ouvir seus gemidos e lambi cada cantinho do seu peito e sua barriga. Cheguei as suas calças e as retirei junto com a boxer vermelha que ele usava.

Mordi o lábio corada e beijei seu membro. Edward me olhou com os olhos negros e sorri maliciosa e o lambi. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e o levei todo em minha boca.

Lambi e chupei seu membro, sorrindo a cada gemido e rosnado que Edward soltava. De repente eu estava jogada na cama e ele rasgava minhas roupas distribuindo beijos molhados por todo o meu corpo.

Arquei as costas sentindo meu corpo quente com as caricias de Edward. E logo ele estava sobre mim me preenchendo. Fazendo-me sua. Movia-se rápido dentro de mim, enquanto suas mãos me faziam delirar. Seus toques me incendiavam e sua boca me levava a loucura.

Ele bombeava cada vez mais rápido, fazendo meu corpo levantar do colchão e já sentia meu corpo tremendo e o prazer invadindo meu corpo. Senti Edward se liberar dentro de mim e o acompanhei sentindo todo meu corpo explodir em milhões de cores quando gritei meu ápice.

Edward brincava com meus dedos enquanto estávamos abraçados em minha cama e sorri de olhos fechados.

\- Edward?

\- Sim amor.

\- Acabaram os segredos? – ele riu e beijou meu ombro.

\- Sim. Não existem mais segredos entre nós. – sorri e seus lábios passeavam por minha pele.

\- Bom. Então quando você vai me transformar?


	11. Os Cullen

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Dez**

 **Os Cullen**

 **Pov. Edward**

As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em minha mente. Mesmo quando sai de sua casa. Pois seu pai havia chegado e me apressei a me vestir e fingimos que estávamos na sala o tempo todo.

Eu ainda não conseguia esquecer o que ela me perguntou. Eu realmente nunca havia pensado nisso. Eu poderia tirar a humanidade de Bella?

Eu sabia que um dia eu a perderia. Os humanos infelizmente morrem. Lógico que eu daria um jeito de seguir ela logo em seguida. Mais transformá-la nunca passou por minha mente. Em nenhum momento.

Parei o carro na garagem de casa e sorri quando as vozes invadiram minha mente. Corri fora do carro e assim que eu entrei em casa à anã pulou em meu colo.

\- Pulguinha. – falei animado com a minha irmã favorita. Alice é linda e com feições miúdas como uma fada e cabelos curtos. Baixinha mais extremamente irritante.

\- Você vai ver quem é a pulguinha quando eu socar a sua cara.

\- Senti saudades também. – ela riu e me abraçou apertado.

\- Achei que nunca fosse nos ligar.

\- Alice você sabia que eu ia ligar.

\- Mais não tinha certeza. Você vivia mudando de idéia. Estou louca para conhecer sua namorada. – sorri e franzi o cenho. Mais não tive tempo de pensar muito, pois estava sendo levantado do chão.

\- Emmett me solta ou vou te arrebentar. – meu irmão gigante ria animado. Emmett era como um urso grande e alto, era o mais forte de nos.

\- Ótimo preciso de um pouco de diversão. Lutar só com Jazz é chato. – eu ri e o abracei quando ele me colocou no chão.

\- Aposto que é. Jasper luta mal. – nos rimos quando Jasper me lançou um olhar mortal. Mas ainda sim veio até mim e me abraçou.

\- Bom te ver de novo irmão. – falei abraçando Jasper. Jasper sempre foi o mais afastado de nós. Devido a sua vida antes daqui. Mas eu e ele sempre nos entendemos, pois já cometemos deslizes e nos puníamos por isso.

Vi Rosalie vindo ao lado de Esme e Carlisle. Sorri para ela que acenou. Eu nunca me dei muito bem com ela. Carlisle a havia transformado com a esperança de que ela fosse para mim o que Esme é para ele. Mas eu nunca consegui olhar para ela assim.

Mesmo ela sendo linda em sua beleza estonteante e seus cabelos loiros, mas eu nunca consegui vê-la mais do que uma irmã. E ao deixar isso claro nosso relacionamento nunca foi dos melhores.

Voltei à atenção a Esme, minha mãe há muitos anos. Seus longos cabelos cor mel emolduravam seu rosto gentil e seus olhos continham amor e emoção. A abracei apertado beijando sua testa.

\- Olá mãe. – ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

\- Meu filho. Estou tão feliz.

\- Eu também mãe. Pai. – sorri para Carlisle que me abraçou apertado. Era bom rever Carlisle. Meu criador e pai. Mesmo sendo jovem ele tinha tanta sabedoria e bondade. Sempre me aceitando de volta.

\- Bom ter você de volta filho.

 _"Espero que seja definitivo dessa vez."_

\- É sim. Fiquei tempo demais longe.

\- Estou ansiosa para conhecer Bella. – falou Esme e sorri.

\- Amanhã mesmo a trarei aqui. – ela sorriu para mim e segurei sua mão a levando até o piano. Sentei-me e comecei a tocar.

Esme sorriu chorosa. E Carlisle ficou ao lado dela. Todos se juntaram a nós e fiquei feliz ao ver minha família reunida. Fazia tantos anos.

Eu havia dito a Bella que não dormiria lá hoje, pois teria que caçar. Ela deve ter suspeitado dos meus motivos já que não respondi a pergunta dela.

Mas eu precisava pensar. Alice foi comigo para a caçada. Ela sempre foi minha irmã favorita. Sempre nos identificamos.

\- Estou tão feliz por você Edward. – sorri para ela enquanto estávamos sentados em um galho de uma arvore. Já estávamos satisfeitos e agora conversávamos.

\- Você viu o que ela me pediu?

\- Por que não me conta. – sorri pesaroso.

\- Ela quer que eu a transforme.

\- E isso é um problema?

\- Eu não sei. Eu quero Bella para sempre. Mas não parece egoísmo tirar sua mortalidade só para tê-la sempre ao meu lado? – ela sorriu.

\- Edward. Você passou meses só seguindo essa menina. Vivendo como uma sombra na vida dela. E agora ela te ama e te aceita como você é. Vai abrir mão de tudo?

\- Eu não sei Alice.

\- Lembre-se de que é o que ela quer.

\- Mas os humanos são volúveis. E se ela perceber que eu não sou o que ela quer?

\- Edward não seja cabeça dura. Ela sabe que você é vampiro e te aceitou. Ela sabe que você é obcecado por ela. A seguia durante meses e mesmo assim ela ainda te quer. Se isso não é amor verdadeiro eu não sei o que é. – eu ri.

\- Obrigada Alice.

\- De nada. Mas não faça as coisas precipitadas. Só lembre que ela te ama, e quer você. O que vira depois vamos esperar para ver. Só seja honesto com ela.

Assenti agradecido pela conversa. E voltamos para casa. Minha família resolveu residir definitivamente em Forks. Carlisle aceitou um emprego no hospital e Esme já começou planos de reformar a casa por fora e os quartos dos outros. E meus irmãos foram matriculados na escola de Forks.

Fui buscar Bella na manhã seguinte e ela estava séria. Suspirei e quando estacionei em frente à escola fiquei no carro olhando para ela.

\- Eu não sei se quero te transformar. – falei de uma vez e ela me olhou séria.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu acho que seria egoísmo fazer isso com você. Quero ficar com você para sempre. Mas sabe do que teria que abrir mão Bella?

\- Me diga?

\- Sua família.

\- Você será minha família. – sorri e segurei sua mão.

\- Terá que ficar longe dos humanos por algum tempo. Sua sede será maior que tudo.

\- Maior que meu amor por você?

\- Talvez sim. Talvez não.

\- Você me ama mais do que tem sede? – eu ri.

\- Impossível.

\- Então eu agüentarei.

\- Você quer isso mesmo Bella?

\- Eu quero você Edward. Infelizmente eu terei que perder algumas coisas no caminho. Mas no final você sempre estará comigo. Vai estar não é?

\- Claro que sim. Eu nunca a deixarei. – ela sorriu.

\- Com o resto eu posso conviver. Se você estiver comigo nada mais importa. – sorri mais e a beijei. Ela me abraçou e a puxei para meu colo.

\- Se é isso que você quer. Eu a transformarei. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Bom. É o que eu quero. Quero você para sempre. – ela voltou a me beijar mais nos afastamos quando alguém bateu no vidro. Sorri ao ver Alice e sai do carro.

\- Bella esses são meus irmãos. – Bella corou um pouco.

\- Olá.

\- Hei cunhada. Soube que tirou o atraso do Eddi. – olhei feio para Emmett que ria estrondosamente chamando atenção de algumas pessoas em volta. Bella corou.

\- Bella esse é Emmett. E esse é Jasper, Rose e Alice. – Bella acenou animada para todos e Alice a abraçou.

\- Bem vinda à família. – falou sorrindo e Bella sorriu verdadeiramente. – Seremos grandes amigas.

\- Oh. Que bom. Eu preciso de uma mesmo. – Alice ficou animada e arrastou Bella em direção a escola. Sorri vendo que ela já fazia parte da minha família.

No final do dia eu levei Bella até em casa. Ela estava ansiosa para conhecer meus pais. E eu ansioso para Esme conhecê-la.

Meus irmãos, como era de se esperar, chamaram muita atenção na escola. Eles sentaram conosco no almoço, mas Bella pareceu gostar de todos eles. O que me deixava imensamente feliz.

Assim que estacionei o carro, sai e abri a porta para Bella. Segurei sua mão e a levei até a casa. Esme estava na sala e quando nos viu sorriu.

\- Bella. Essa é Esme.

\- Olá querida.

\- Como vai à senhora?

\- Me chame de Esme. Venha cá e me de um abraço. – Bella um pouco envergonhada foi e abraçou Esme.

\- Obrigada por cuidar do meu menino.

\- Foi um prazer. Mas no final foi ele quem cuidou de mim. – Esme sorriu e levou Bella para fazer um lanche na cozinha.

Carlisle chegou em seguida e ficou feliz em conhecer Bella. E podia ver nos olhos dela que ela estava se sentindo em casa.

Ao final do dia estávamos em meu quarto. Eu tinha uma cama grande onde estávamos deitados e conversando.

\- Adorei sua família.

\- E eles amaram você. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

\- Eu vou adorar fazer parte da sua família Edward. – beijei seus cabelos e sorri.

\- Você já é uma Cullen.


	12. Nunca mais só

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capitulo Onze**

 **Nunca mais só**

 **Pov. Bella**

A vida era estranha.

E nunca pensei que e um dia eu seria o foco de obsessão de um vampiro. Ainda mais que eu apaixonaria perdidamente pelo mesmo. Mas aqui estava eu deslumbrada por meu Edward. Meu vampiro. Sua família era maravilhosa e adorei todos eles.

Com Esme eu sentia que tinha uma mãe de novo. E Carlisle era ótimo. Jasper mesmo calado era um ótimo amigo. E Alice virou minha irmã. Eu odiava fazer compras, mas adorava cada minuto que passava com ela.

Emmett se tornou meu irmãozão. Aquele que me zoava. Mas sempre estava lá para me defender. E Rosalie mesmo parecendo não me aturar me aceitou em sua família.

Na escola estávamos sempre juntos. A família de Edward chamava atenção. Todos eram perfeitos e lindos. E constantemente deixavam os alunos deslumbrados.

Mas eu já estava acostumada com isso. Edward me deslumbrava o tempo todo. A vida estava perfeita. Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Mas ainda sim eu sentia vontade de chorar ao deixar Phoenix. Edward e eu havíamos ido visitar minha mãe. Estávamos nas férias de verão e ela queria conhecer Edward.

Ele a adorou e ela ficou encantada com ele. Quando eu mandei a foto dele, ela achou que eu estava brincando e que havia mandado a foto de um modelo de revista.

Eu sorri, mas era assim que eu me sentia quando olhava Edward. Ele nunca parecia real. Era um sonho. Mas um sonho que eu esperava nunca acordar.

Eu o amava e iria amar eternamente.

Sinceramente eu me desesperei quando ele se afastou depois de eu pedir para ser como ele. Eu estava decidida. Não queria envelhecer e morrer. Não se Edward não fosse envelhecer comigo.

Desde que ele confessara que me amava tanto a ponto de me seguir por toda parte eu percebi que não podia ficar sem ele.

Ele me contou tudo. Como havia se apaixonado por mim na clareira e como desde aquele dia nunca mais se afastou de mim.

Muitos teriam medo da atitude dele. Mas eu me sentia lisonjeada. Afinal ele largou tudo. Deixou sua vida para trás por amor a mim. Já viu alguém mais altruísta?

Ele disse que não tinha vida antes de me conhecer e isso só aumentou meu amor por ele. E minha certeza de que o queria para sempre.

Sorri quando ele entrelaçou sua mão na minha já em Forks. Em vez de irmos para a casa de Charlie fomos para a clareira. Por milagre estava sol em Forks.

Assim que chegamos, ele me colocou nas costas e correu comigo. Xinguei ele quando soube que ele me via caindo nesse caminho difícil e não me pegava nas costas e me carregava.

Ele só riu e disse que eu era absurda.

Quando chegamos o sol bateu na pele de Edward e suspirei. Ele ficava irreal no sol.

\- Que foi? – ele perguntou quando eu não me movi e fiquei olhando seu rosto.

\- Você fica cada vez mais bonito. – ele sorriu.

\- Eu que devia dizer essas coisas. – eu dei de ombros e fui até ele quando ele esticou as mãos para mim.

\- Pode dizer. Mas isso não muda o fato. Você é lindo. – ele deu seu sorriso torto e fiquei o olhando como boba.

\- Você que é linda minha Bella. – sorri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Sempre sua. – ele beijou minha boca e deitou meu corpo no chão.

Suas mãos passeando por meu corpo e começando a tirar as roupas que atrapalhavam um contato mais intimo.

Quando estávamos livres delas. Ele começou a me tocar. Cada toque me fazia estremecer e suspirar, e o toquei também. Sorrindo com seus gemidos e suspiros.

Nos beijamos longamente enquanto nos excitávamos com nossas mãos e bocas. Nos fazendo chegar ao limite até finalmente estarmos unidos.

Edward não se moveu e acariciou meu rosto com os dedos. Sorri e fechei os olhos.

\- Eu te amo Isabella Swan. – abri os olhos sorrindo mais.

\- Para sempre. – ele sorriu e começou a se mover. Fazendo meu corpo todo tremer com o prazer que ele me fazia sentir.

\- Sempre. - ele beijou meus olhos. – Sempre. – sua boca desceu para minha bochecha, beijando uma depois outra. – Sempre e sempre. – ele sussurrava distribuindo beijos por toda parte e começando a se mover dentro de mim.

Ele investia profundamente em mim. Seu membro indo cada vez mais fundo em meu calor. Entrelacei minhas pernas em seu quadril para ele ir mais fundo e gemi.

\- Edward. – sussurrei rouca e ele suspirou me beijando e depois espalhando beijos por minha pele.

\- Bella.

Edward começou aumentar a velocidade quando nossa urgência se fez maior e nada mais parecia existir a não ser nós dois e o desejo que nos consumia.

A cada investida profunda de seu membro eu gritava por mais e ele me dava mais. Quando meu corpo tremeu e meu ápice estava próximo o abracei mais apertado.

\- Edward. – gritei e ele gemeu investindo profundamente e explodindo dentro de mim, o acompanhei com meu corpo todo tremendo de prazer e alegria.

Ofegantes, ficamos abraçados até nossas respirações se acalmarem. Edward nos virou e saiu de dentro de mim e deixou meu corpo sobre o seu e me abraçou.

\- Eu te amo para sempre minha Bella. – sorri de olhos fechados e beijei seu peito nu.

\- Para sempre Edward.

Vestimo-nos e voltamos a deitar na grama verde. Edward me abraçou e passamos a tarde conversando. Logo chegaria a formatura e a minha transformação.

Havíamos decidido para não termos problemas que assim que nos formássemos iríamos à faculdade juntos. Era um álibi. Na verdade Edward iria me transformar.

Eu tinha medo da transformação. Edward dizia que havia muita dor. Mas ele me prometeu que não sairia do meu lado e isso me fazia não me importar com mais nada.

Se ele estivesse junto eu enfrentaria tudo. E a dor da transformação não era nada, se prêmio fosse eu tê-lo para sempre.

\- Você pode desistir. – ele falou me olhando e rolei os olhos e me aconcheguei nele fechando os olhos.

\- Nunca desistirei de você. – ele riu.

\- Eu digo da transformação.

\- Edward somos um do outro. Eu não posso viver sem você e sei que você não pode viver sem mim. É inevitável a transformação.

\- Mas quero que tenha certeza. A eternidade é longa demais. – eu sorri de olhos fechados.

\- Vou passá-la com você. Então será perfeita.

\- Eu desisto. – eu ri.

\- Do que?

\- De tentar te mostrar os lados ruim dessa vida. – eu sorri e abri os olhos.

\- Até que enfim. – ele deu seu sorriso torto para mim. – Eu te amo Edward e não vou a lugar algum.

\- Bom. Pois eu cansei de ficar só.

\- Se depender de mim nunca mais você ficara só.

Ele sorriu torto e fechou os olhos. O imitei e aproveitei seu abraço, pois eu o sentiria pela eternidade que estava por vir.


	13. Epílogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **U** ma rajada de vento me trouxe até ela.

Somente isso foi necessário para ela entrar em minha vida para sempre.

Agora eu pertencia a Isabella Swan.

Meu corpo e minha alma eram dela.

Assim como ela era minha.

Eu me aproximei dela como um psicopata a amando nas sombras. Uma sombra em sua vida. Mas agora eu era parte de sua vida.

Parte dela. Parte do seu mundo. Eu era todo o seu mundo assim como ela era o meu.

Eu ainda era um obsessivo. Ainda a seguia por toda parte. Mas dessa vez com o consentimento dela.

Eu a amava e seguiria amando por toda a eternidade. Ainda tento convencê-la de que ser como eu não é o melhor para ela.

E a cada argumento ela tem uma resposta. E eu fico feliz por ela ter. Fico feliz por ela me amar tanto a ponto de desistir de tudo por mim.

Se eu pudesse ser humano por ela eu o faria. Mesmo se isso me causasse uma dor agonizante. Eu o faria. Mas eu não posso e me dói saber que ela terá que sofrer para ficar comigo.

Mas eu estarei com ela em cada minuto da vida dela. A amando e protegendo. Exatamente como eu prometi no nosso casamento.

Antes eu me perguntava como alguém poderia amar um monstro. Como alguém poderia amar um vampiro.

Bella me mostra todos os dias como ela me ama. E eu sou grato por cada momento que tenho com ela.

Sou grato por ela estar em minha vida. Eu cansei de ser só. E graças a Bella eu nunca mais seria.

Nunca mais só.

Eu tenho Bella.

E espero ter por toda a eternidade.

Olhei para ela e seus olhos dourados que sorriam para mim e sua pele que brilhava como diamante e lembrei da primeira vez que a vi aqui mesmo nessa clareira.

Ela nunca me pareceu mais bonita do que naquele dia. Mas hoje ela estava mais. Pois agora eu podia vê-la de perto senti-la em meus braços enquanto os raios de sol esquentavam sua pele.

\- Eu te amo. – ela moveu os lábios sem sair som e beijei seus cabelos.

Sim eu a teria por toda a eternidade. Pois eu nunca mais seria só.

Agora eu era dela.

 **Fim**


End file.
